Soar
by TheHopelessRomantic95
Summary: Set after Starcrossed. After the Thanagarian invasion, Shayera left. We all know she went to Fate, but before that, she went with someone else. Read and Review! Other pairings include Bm/Ww and whoever I feel like putting in this story. Possibly Fl/Fire
1. Chapter 1

**New Story Guys! Set after Starcrossed. **

* * *

><p>Flying was always her way to deal. It was her way of escaping her stress.<p>

Shayera Hol of Thanagar was now doing what she thought was the best thing in the world. Flying. She would fly straight up then dive right down. Her eyes would tear up and her face would transform into a smile. Adrenaline would course through her veins and she'd get closer and closer to the water as she dared. At the last moment, she'd let loose her wings, and shoot back up. Breathing hard she'd go back to the cliff she started on and sit with her legs dangling over the edge.

Shayera leaned back and rested her arms behind her. She looked towards the sun as it set. The view was breathtaking. The water would shine and the sky was a mix of yellow and orange. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes. The feeling of the sun's rays against her skin made her feel warm all over. It was a feeling she hoped that she'd never lose.

Too soon, it began to get cold and the sun was no longer up. Shayera stood up and began to walk towards the mansion that resided not too far from the edge.

As always, Alfred stood by the French doors with a glass of water and a towel. "An exhilarating flight Ms. Hol?"

Shayera took the glass and gulped down half its contents. "Yes it was Alfred. And please. Call me Shayera."

The older gentleman simply smiled and said that first names were no way of addressing a hero. Shayera frowned and made her way to her room.

Batman, well Bruce, had allowed her to stay at the mansion awhile after she left. For 2 months Shayera lived all around. When Bruce found her, he simply told her to follow him. She was bruised and bloody and honestly needed help. Even though she refused it. As he worked on her cuts and broken bones, he never said a word. Neither did she. She just watched him, with the occasional flinch or quiet curse. Batman had always been an enigma to her.

After she was all patched up, she tried to leave. Batman convinced her to stay.

She stayed indoors for the first month. Training and relaxing. Watching the news on occasion. Soon, being cooped up was driving her insane. She talked to Batman about it. After she did, he disappeared for a few hours into the Batcave and came back with a small circular piece of metal. He asked her to turn around and stuck the piece of metal to her back. For a moment he held it there. Just as she was about to ask what would happen next, she felt four little needles stick into her. She would've jerked away, but Batman had a grip on her. Soon the pain subsided and Bruce stepped back.

He told her that this chip would teleport her wings to another dimension if she pressed the button on it. If pressed again, her wings would come back. Shayera was shocked. At the same time, she was...excited. This meant that she could go out into the world again. The only problem was she didn't know where to start. Again, Batman helped her. He made her a new identity and even a job. Not one she would want, but a job nonetheless. She was his assistant. Her desk would lie right outside his office. She was confused about a lot. Mostly why Batman was doing this for her. He never told her and she didn't waste her breath asking. This new job meant a lot of things. A new start, a new life, and a new identity. Being an ex-lieutenant who was trained in espionage, secret identities were nothing new to her. Even though she was trained in it, that didn't necessarily mean that she enjoyed it. She was used to not sharing her feelings, only information.

Living with Batman, Shayera saw another side of the hero that not one of their friends had seen. He was still the brooding, mysterious man they all knew, but there were moments where he'd crack a smile at something Alfred had said. There was also his obsessiveness. For hours, he would be in the cave. Doing what? Shayera never got an answer. She watched as Bruce Wayne brought in woman after woman, reporter after reporter. She saw the charming playboy and the intense vigilante. Surprisingly, Shayera also saw the vulnerable side. Moments where Batman would be seen standing in front of a large painting of a happy couple with a small boy, who seemed to be around 8 on the mother's lap. The father was tall and standing close to the mother as she sat in a chair with a very happy boy on her lap. Usually, all people in the portrait would be facing the painter not just the boy. But here, the parents had eyes only for the other. Shayera had never seen so much love. Except for whenever she saw the look on Joh-.

'_No, don't think of him.'_

They were his parents. He missed them terribly. Ever since that day, Bruce wasn't the only one who would simply gaze at it. Shayera did as well. It spoke volumes to her. She could just stand there without thinking. She suspected that that was what Bruce did as well. Or maybe he simply became overcome with the memories of the time where his family was whole.

Shayera wasn't the only one in the large, empty mansion who had a special picture. Hers was more current, but it also represented a happier time. It was a rare snapshot of all the original members. Flash had set up a secret camera with a timer and used his speed to make sure that everyone would be caught. They were all sitting together enjoying a few drinks celebrating the success of a mission. Everyone was happy. Their family was whole. She was whole.

The picture had stayed with her always, tucked in a hidden pocket of her uniform during the invasion. Later, into the pockets of whatever clothes she wore.

* * *

><p>On the first day of her new job, life, and identity, Shayera made her way to the kitchen where Alfred was cooking up another masterpiece. Batma- Bruce had already beaten her there. He was in a black Armani suit and was sitting at the island with a steaming cup of coffee, black, in front of him and today's newspaper. She too was dressed for work in a nice silk blouse and skirt, her cloaking device safely between her shoulder blades and working. She felt…alien. Her wings were practically her only identity, the other being her lost mask.<p>

As Alfred finished cooking, he set the plates in front of the two and left to dust. Shayera drank her hot chocolate, an earth drink she had fallen in love with when John first showed it to her

"He misses you." Bruce's voice cut through the usual morning silence.

Shayera stopped drinking and looked at Bruce. He continued reading the news, shaking it to settle the page he just turned.

She lowered her cup from her mouth slowly and looked at him. "Why tell me?"

Bruce simply shrugged. "I thought you should know."

Shayera stood up and rinsed her mug out in the sink. "There is no point in telling me something that is now irrelevant." She grabbed her jacket and made her way to the door. "I'll see you at work."


	2. Chapter 2

Wayne Enterprises.

A monumental building right in Gotham city.

Over that past years, this company had helped so many people. Now, it was Shayera's turn to be helped.

Scarlet Hall. The new assistant of Bruce Wayne, who was chairman and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. The old assistant quit for some unknown reasons. As she made her way to her new desk, Scarlet could hear the whispers surround her and stay with her until she reached her desk. Even as she sat down, the whispers didn't stop.

"They always love to gossip."

Shayera looked up to the woman who had just spoken to her. She was taller than Shayera and had wavy brown hair with light brown eyes.

"You must be Scarlet. The new assistant? I'm Katie Reeves, Mr. Wayne's secretary."

Shayera stood and took Katie's outreached hand and shook it. She cocked her a little to the right. "Secretary? Why does he need an assistant and secretary?"

Katie dropped her hand and sat down at her own desk, which wasn't too far from Shayera's. "I make his appointments for business meetings and interviews. You on the other hand have the crap job. You'll be with him most of the time getting him whatever he needs. Be it a cup of coffee, a pen, or a shoe. Anything he needs."

Shayera grimaced. This wasn't the job she signed up for. Hell! She didn't even want one. It was as if this was some way to keep an eye on her. She sighed. "Well, it's a job and apparently I need one."

Katie smiled kindly. "Mr. Wayne really isn't that bad. The tabloids may make him seem like nothing but a playboy, but honestly he's a decent guy."

And speak of the devil, in came Mr. Wayne himself. He casually strode in the office floor as if he owned the place. Granted he did, he just didn't need to seem so damn cocky about it. When he reached the two woman's desks he addressed Katie. "Ms. Reeves, I see that our new employee has arrived. I trust that you'll show her the ropes?"

"Oh yes Mr. Wayne. By the way, Mr. Fox called; he said that he'd be stopping by."

Bruce smiled. "Oh Lucius, that old bat. Let me know when he's here. On second thought, just let him in."

"Yes Mr. Wayne."

Finally, his gaze met Shayera's. "Welcome to Wayne Enterprises Ms. Hall."

Shayera smiled knowingly. "Thank you Mr. Wayne."

With a quick wink, playboy charmer Bruce Wayne went into his office, leaving an open mouthed shocked Shayera.

"What the hell was that?"

Katie laughed and began to log on to her computer. "That, my new work buddy, was Bruce Wayne."

The whispers around them picked up once more and Katie gave Shayera a glance filled with humor. "Welcome to Wayne Enterprises."

* * *

><p>The day went by surprisingly fast. Shayera mainly sat at her desk and waited for Mr. Wayne to need her. Her and Katie talked and found that they had much in common. At first, Shayera didn't seem to have any remnants of people skills. She was used to the usual silence in the mansion. Eventually, she warned up to Katie and the day was filled with laughs.<p>

By the time she got home, she had a friend.

"How was your day Miss?" Alfred greeted her as she stepped in the car.

Shayera smiled at the older man. "Great Alfred. It was nice to be out instead of being cooped up in the mansion."

Alfred chuckled. "Interesting word choice Miss." His lips were tilted up in a hint of a smile. "And the device Master Bruce gave to you?"

"Worked like a charm. I almost forgot about it. I finally got to see how it was to be… human."

As Alfred drove back to the mansion, Shayera watched the city. Right at the heart of the city, while the sun was still out, there seemed to be no crime. It seemed to be a place where a happy couple could live in peace with their 8 year old boy. However, she'd be willing to bet that crime merely stepped out of the shadows at night. Just as the Bat did.

At the mansion, Alfred stopped the car and held her door open for her. She got out, said thank you, and went to her room.

"Dinner shall be ready in an hour."

Making it to her room, Shayera stripped out of her work clothes and grabbed a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top. After putting the tank top on, Shayera reached behind her and deactivated the small device implanted into her back. She felt a tiny tingling sensation and then the familiar weight of her wings. Rolling her shoulders and flexing her wings, she made sure that they were alright and survived. Reassured of her wings, she made her way downstairs and as she passed the large kitchen and let Alfred know that she was going on her daily flight.

She took her time walking over to the edge of the cliff. Instead of running towards it as she got closer and jumping off, Shayera simply walked over. Upon reaching the edge, Shayera sat down and let her legs fall over the edge. She thought over to her day. For once, she was invisible. There were no cruel words about her, merely gossip on how she got the job. All were implying she had slept with Bruce. She snorted out loud to the thought. People were curious about her, wanted to know all about her. The attention made her cringe inwardly. On the outside however, she smiled and made a new life out of her web of lies.

She was used to this. This… adjusting. She had always been the one chosen for an assignment that dealt with new identities. It was what she was trained for. But this was different. Somehow, this would be the new her. Scarlet Hall, assistant to Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises.

Suddenly, she felt a brooding presence behind her. Without turning around she spoke to it. "Hello Mr. Wayne. Can I interest you in a cup of coffee? Or perhaps a copy of the news?" She asked him mockingly.

Playing along, Bruce spoke. "No, thank you Ms. Scarlet." Settling down on the ground next to her, Bruce decided to ask her about her day. "Was it as bad as you thought it would be? Being my assistant?"

Shayera chuckled softly. "No, it was pretty good." She sat up straighter and brought her knees close to her chest. "I felt accepted. Even though my identity is a sham, there aren't any ulterior motives. No need for information. Just a new life." With the last statement, she turned to face Bruce.

He wasn't looking at her. His gaze was focused on the setting sun. "This can't be who you are forever. Scarlet Hall isn't who you are. You are Shayera Hol and that's who you'll always be. You can't hide forever."

Shayera harrumphed and turned towards the view. "I can try."

Bruce said nothing and the two simply remained there until the sun went down.


	3. Chapter 3

Another week went by. Then a month. Soon, Scarlet Hall had been an employee of Wayne Enterprises for a little over three months. Her days went by with the same routine. Wake up with the sun, shower and dress, eat a small breakfast, and follow Bruce around. Then she'd come home, fly off the cliff and settle in for the night. On some weekends, she would find herself going to a bar with Katie. The two of them had grown closer together and became best friends. In some ways, Katie reminded her of Flash. Nothing seemed to bring her down. Katie was also very confident with herself. Like Shayera, Katie loved to have a good time. She found out that Katie boxed at her gym but had quit recently because her boxing partner had moved away. Itching for a fight, Shayera filled that role.

They boxed Saturday mornings and drank Saturday nights.

At her new home, Shayera also trained with Batman to stay in shape. Even with her Thanagarian strength, Batman's lifetime of training was no match for her. Most of their sparring matches ended with Shayera pinned and Batman looking proud and quite arrogant.

As Bruce became Batman and Batman went on to patrol for the night, he would send her a questioning glance just as he was about to leave. In response, Shayera would shake her head and turn away. The shriek of the tires would signal that it was okay to look back again.

Most of her time was filled with walks inside and around the mansion, as many movies as she could stand watching, and all the gourmet cooking she could stuff herself with that Alfred would prepare. At her constant insistence that he shouldn't waste so much energy on her he merely laughed and continued to cook telling her that without the joy of cooking, he would surely go mad.

As she lounged around the mansion, she found herself feeling…alone. It wasn't the loneliness she's had since the invasion. This was brought on by the feeling that nothing was truly hers. And that was when she made the decision to move out.

"Move out? But Miss, you can't! Who will bring life into the mansion once you're gone?"

Shayera smiled. "I think Bruce and I know who he wants to be here who could do that job." She was hinting at Bruce's obvious love. Princess Diana.

"If you want to leave, you may."

"I wasn't asking for permission Bruce. I was letting you know."

"Miss Hol, I will miss your company terribly. You must come by and visit."

"I will Alfred, I promise."

* * *

><p>Through the power of money and somehow written up papers, Shayera now had a little home that she could call her own. It was two floors with three bedrooms, a spacey kitchen and living room, two bathrooms, and a one car garage. Also through the power of money, Shayera now owned a black Harley Davidson Nightster 1200. She was completely in love with it and became one of those people who were obsessed with babying their rides.<p>

She also changed her style to better suit her. She no longer wore skirts to work. Instead, she wore dress pants. Soon, she found herself to be included by the other people at work with Katie always by her side. There were plenty of people who wanted to be her friend, but she was content with Katie. She actually preferred her. Everyone else seemed to be nasty on the inside. So, Shayera remained friends with Katie. From her co-workers, Shayera received glares from the females and some flirtatious looks from the males. Ignoring Katie, Shayera never went on any dates. The only people she really made time to see were Katie and Alfred. She hardly saw Bruce, except during the work days.

"Okay, it's time we had a talk missy." Katie said one day while the two were on their lunch break.

Shayera had been about to take a bite out of her Subway sandwich but stopped. "About?" She asked.

"You." Katie pointed at her. "Since I've known you, which has been for about four months now, there has been like this presence around you. It reeks of…" She paused as she thought of a word. "Guilt!" She snapped her fingers as the word came to her. "You've sat by me as I've gone on and on about my life and its tragic woes and mishaps. You, on the other hand have shared nothing. I have a hunch about it, but I'd rather you tell me first." With that being said, Katie leaned forward in her seat and planted her elbows firmly on the table, setting her head on her fists. "Well?"

Shayera sipped some of her drink. With a small smile she asked her friend a question instead of giving her a straight answer. "How long have you waited to ask me all this?"

"As soon as we started hanging out. Now tell me. I know I have a short attention span but I won't let anything distract me from this."

Shayera sighed and leaned back in her chair. She crossed her legs and set her arms on the arm rests of her chair. "What are your theories?" At Katie's opening her mouth to object, Shayera raised a hand and cut her off. "If you tell me them first, I'll get right to the truth. I just want to see what you think."

Katie closed her mouth and thought for a moment. Unable to wait and force it out of her best friend, she told Shayera what she thought. "It's about a guy. And not just any guy. This guy was special." Her voice dropped as she became more serious. "So special that when you hurt him, you felt so bad that you couldn't stand seeing the damage you caused."

Shayera was shocked. "How could you tell?"

Katie perked up instantly. "I was right wasn't I? Who is he?"

"No one."

Katie laughed. "If he really was 'no one', you'd probably still be where you were before."

Shayera moved forward in her chair and crouched into herself. "You're right. He wasn't just anyone. He was so much more." Tears began to well up in her eyes as she remembered someone who she hadn't allowed herself to think about. "He loved me, truly loved me, and I hurt him so badly. I had to leave. I don't deserve him. I never did."

"What's his name Sweetie?" Katie had moved next to Shayera and laid a hand to her back.

"John." Shayera whispered. So quietly that Katie had almost missed it.

"I haven't seen him in almost six months. I hadn't thought of him because of all this pain."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd get it right. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Shayera looked up. "No. I- I want to"

Katie smiled sadly. "Alright. But not now. We, unlike rich folk, have to get to our jobs. We can continue this later, if you still feel like talking."

Shayera quickly wiped the lone tear that had managed to make its way out of her eye. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>Work went by quickly and Shayera invited Katie over after work. At her house, the two went through their usual routines. Katie grabbed the beers from Shayera's fridge and Shayera laid out some snacks. Settling into their spots in the living room, Katie immediately jumped on Shayera.<p>

"Scarlet? Are you okay with talking about this?"

Shayera nodded and took a swing of beer. "I've kept it locked up for so long. It needs to come out."

For the next hour, Shayera gave Katie a censored version of her life before Gotham. Instead of the League, it was a company. Instead of heroes, they were all co-workers. Instead of betraying the world, she became the one who sold company secrets for a living and made the company lose everything even though she tried to fix it.

As Shayera let her small tears slowly run down her cheek, Katie held her. "Is that all you did?"

At the look Shayera gave her, she quickly went on. "You had a job to do and you couldn't tell them. That's understandable. You had a duty, and you carried it out. They shouldn't have judged you so harshly."

Shayera looked away. "I deserved every judgment they passed on me."

"About this guy?"

"John." Shayera filled in.

"About John, what was his reaction?"

Shayera sighed. "He was so hurt. He couldn't trust me and I can't blame him. What I did was wrong. We had become lovers. And it shouldn't have happened."

"Why not?"

"I was engaged to another man." Shayera whispered.

"Oh." Was the only thing Katie had to say.

Shayera chugged down the last of her 8th beer. "'Oh' is right. I became a traitor and a whore. John should hate me, Hro hates me, and so does the rest of the fucking planet!"

"Hro? The planet?" Katie sighed and got up after Shayera. She walked over to her and took her empty beer bottle. "I appreciate you opening up to me, but I don't appreciate the lying."

Shayera closed her eyes. "I can't tell you the truth. I can't." She said frustrated. More tears made their way down her face.

"You don't have to. I'm really good at puzzles Scarlet. Once I get all the pieces, I can put them together pretty quickly."

She put her hands on Shayera's shoulders, forcing her to look at her friend. "Your name isn't Scarlet is it?"

Slowly, Shayera shook her head. Katie smiled sadly. "I'd bet my whole retirement that you're really Hawkgirl."

Neither of them said anything.

Out of nowhere, Katie opened her mouth in shock and stepped back. "Holy shit! You're really her! Where are your wings?" She sat down in one of the stools in the kitchen. "Oh my God. And your John, he's the Green Lantern!" She sat there in shock. "Oh my God!" She repeated.

Shayera simply leaned against the kitchen counter as she waited for Katie to get her shock out of her system. As Katie voiced her suspicions, she nodded. "I'm Hawkgirl! Whoop de frickin doo! Or at least was. I'm not that person anymore. I never really was her."

"Wait, what I said earlier still holds. They judged you too harshly. You were played. By your own planet! You had no idea what they were going to do, no one did. You did your duty, or what you thought it was and went native. It happens to a lot of people, so I've heard in many movies and tv shows."

"I betrayed my own people."

"To save Earth."

"I hurt the man I loved." Shayera said with the pain nearly tangible in the room.

"Did you actually talk to him after all of this?"

Shayera opened her eyes and looked at Katie. "I did. Right after they decided whether or not I would be allowed to remain a member of the League. Right after I resigned without hearing their choice. I went outside and he followed me. He asked me where I would go. Then he asked me if it was all a lie. That killed me. It was as if he thought my affection for him were nothing but lies. I told him that I love him. Not loved. Does he say it back? Of course not! So I left. I couldn't stand in that silence." During her little speech, Shayera had walked around her house, eventually landing on her couch. Katie joined her and put her arm around Shayera.

"What's done is done. There's no going back. Only forward. And what you've done for yourself, it's amazing. You are a strong woman and there's nowhere to but up once you hit rock bottom. Your secret is safe with me. You are still my friend and whenever you want to talk about this again, let me know. Maybe we'll do it without the beer. You sure are lucky we don't work tomorrow. You'd have one hell of a hangover."

They both chuckled and Katie sat up. "Well, it's getting late and this chick has to go home." She hugged Shayera. "What I said is true. No going back. Only forward." She grabbed her jacket and left.

Laying on her couch, Shayera thought back to her conversation with Katie. She had spilled her guts out and Katie was still her friend. She turned over and threw her arm over her face. Why hadn't she had the courage to tell John everything _before_ they happened? Feeling the effects of her many drinks of alcohol, Shayera began to close her eyes and drift off to sleep. The thoughts she had of regret and nostalgia began to fade away as her consciousness faded away as well.


	4. Chapter 4

In the special conference room, where only six people knew the passcode to, sat two of those two six. Wally West, the Flash, and his friend John Stewart, the Green Lantern. It was one of those days where his friend had come on to work late and hardly focused. The two were waiting for Superman. He told John that they needed to talk.

"He's going to make me take another leave."

His friend lightly punched his arm and leaned back in his seat, kicking his feet on the table. "You don't know that." He quickly zoomed over and grabbed a piece of fruit from the center of the table and went back to his original position in less than a second.

"I do. This is the second time that I've screwed up. If I don't fix this, someone will die."

Flash opened his mouth to say something but couldn't when Superman and Batman walked in. "Wally." Superman called out. "We need to talk to John. Privately." He added.

Flash stood up, but didn't walk away. "You know Supes, I'd rather stay in here."

"This isn't about you." Batman spoke quietly.

"Wally, just go." John said. For a moment, John felt a wave of regret as he saw the hurt in Wally. That same wave left as soon as it came as Flash stood up straighter and walked out of the room.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted."

John just wanted to cry. Flash had reminded him of Shayera. Before his memories could start playing, his focus was brought back as Superman sat in Flash's seat. "John, we need to talk about today."

John groaned and looked away. "I know. I know okay? It was my fault and I should've been paying attention."

Superman shook his head. "Someone almost died. A mother almost lost her child." He went on sadly. "When this happened the first time, I understood. It was a little over a month when we came back. The hurt was still alive. It distracted you once and I let it go." He sat closer to John. "Now, it's been almost 8 months and you're still distracted. John I can't say anything but this. Go home for a while or call an old friend who you can talk to about this. You can't help us here, and we can't help you here."

John looked at Superman in mute shock. Then anger. "Fine." He abruptly stood up. "Fine. I'll leave. It won't help and you know it." He made his way to the door but was stopped by Batman, who chose now to say add in his input.

"Don't be upset by this." He growled. "This is the right thing to do and you know it."

The two heroes glared at each other until John rudely shoved past the Dark Knight.

* * *

><p>"Scarlet! Mr. Wayne called and said he needed you to grab him some dinner from Pete's Diner. He also said he wants it hot and here at 8."<p>

"8? You've got to be kidding me." Shayera complained. Her friend laughed.

"I told you when you started here, you got the crap job." She laughed and walked out. "Have fun!"

Shayera groaned. It was about 7pm now so she had an hour to spare. She just wanted to go home. Grabbing her jacket and hat, she decided to face the rainy night and head towards the diner to have some dinner of her own.

At the diner, it was packed with people who wanted to meet dates, meet friends, or simply eat like she wanted to. She sat down by herself at a booth and picked up a menu. Quickly, she ordered and prepared for the wait. Across the diner, she could just make out a man who reminded her of John. She could see that he had been drinking. There were two empty bottles on the table and a half empty one in his hand. He reminded her of John because of his posture. Even drinking and on the way to becoming drunk, his back was still straight. Before she could let her mind wander and imagine herself walking up to him, seeing that is was John, and hurling herself into his arms as their lips would meet, she averted her gaze and walked over to the cashier. She would just eat at home and she'd have them deliver Bruce's meal.

At the counter, with her back purposely turned toward the John look alike, her fingers began to thump in a repetitive rhythm one finger at a time. As the wait became longer, her foot began to tap as well. Annoyed, she quietly mumbled to herself. "Geez. What is taking so long? By the time I get my food, I'll be dead!"

"They like to make you wait. It keeps you around longer. You know, make the diner stay full."

Her tapping stopped and she looked at the man she had been adamant about ignoring. He was tall and hers. Was hers. Quickly, she turned her head and avoided his eyes. She chuckled lightly and made her voice a bit deeper. "So far it's working. It seems like I've been waiting for an hour."

He reached in front of her and handed the cashier, who looked like she hated her job and life, some money and turned back to her. He gave her a tiny smile that she could see in her peripheral vision. It made her heart melt and her soul yearn. "I'm John." He reached a hand out towards her, but she made no move to accept it. His smile only faltered a bit before he tried again. "I saw you from across the diner and well," His right hand went up behind his neck. " I thought you were someone else. You reminded me of her. But I should've known better." He laughed with little humor.

Shayera continued to avoid his gaze. "I'm sorry to disappoint." Before he could say anything, the life hating cashier handed her her order. She turned towards John but kept her eyes down and let her hair cover most of her face. "It was nice talking to you." The she began to scurry away. As she practically ran out of the diner and into the rain, she heard John call out to her.

"Wait! I didn't get your name!"

Shayera barely glanced back. "You won't!" The she signaled for a cab and told them to drive away.

At her home, her sanctuary, Shayera paced. Her meal was long forgotten. She had seen John. 8 months had passed since that horrible, horrible goodbye. She had kept count. Each month was agonizing. She had been home for 30 minutes when the thought came to her. What was John doing in Gotham?

The thought brought her pacing to a halt. How could she have not thought about it? John wasn't a Gotham man. He was from Detroit. Plus, League members knew not to go into Gotham. It belonged to the Dark Knight. She sat down as a new thought began to form in her mind. If the rules were still the same as they were when she was in the league, a member would either need Batman's permission to be in Gotham, or the Dark Knight had let them come, begrudgingly of course.

She nodded to herself. It all made sense. Batman had planned this. He wanted her to see John.

"That son of a bitch!" Shayera looked towards the clock. Seeing that she had plenty of time to go back to the diner and rush it back to Batman's office, she grabbed her coat and ran outside.

Reaching the office, Shayera went straight into Bruce's office. As expected, he was sitting at his desk. What was unexpected was the fact that he had a guest. Before she could say the guest's name in shocked recognition, Bruce stood up.

"Scarlet! Finally." He laughed. "I thought you were going to ignore my message."

She let out a strangled laugh. "I uh… thought about it."

Batman looked towards his guest. "Diana, let me get situated real quick and then we can go."

Shayera remained by the door and focused her gaze towards the window behind Bruce. She could feel the hot gaze of Princess Diana, or as she had known her, Wonder Woman.

"Sure." She said, not looking away from Shayera. "What was your name again?" She asked Shayera.

Still, she refused to meet the Princess' gaze. "Scarlet."

Wonder Woman laughed. "Oh Batman, what have you done now?"

Both Batman and Shayera looked at her. She laughed again, this time it came with a sneer. "Even without the wings, you can tell it's her. Scarlet." Venom soaked her words. "What kind of name is that?" She looked at Batman. "If John finds out that you've known where she was, he's going to have your head."

Bruce changed into Batman and his voice became gruffer. As Diana heard the change, a small part of her became sad at the realization that she had lost that part of Bruce to the Bat. "He won't find out."

Shayera then snorted. "I ran into him today. And I know you planned it. Somehow, for some reason, you made it happen."

"What if I did?"

"There aren't any 'what ifs'."

The two stared the other out. Shayera made the first move. "You are a cold hearted bastard. You know that?"

"You needed to see what you had done to him."

"I know what I did! Don't you dare think that a day goes by without me thinking over the fucking mistakes that I made! God! You are such an asshole!"

"What happened?" Diana asked.

Shayera narrowed her eyes at Bruce. "He told me to go to some dumpy ass diner where he somehow knew that John was going to be there."

"Why would you do that, Bruce?"

"She needed to see him."

"What good does that do for anyone?"

"It lets her see that after all this time, he's still damaged. She's the only one that can fix this."

The two women looked at Bruce. Shayera looked sad. "I can't help him."

The trio of heroes was interrupted by soft knocking. A lady stuck her head in the room and addressed Bruce. "Mr. Wayne, there's a John Stewart here for you."

Shayera smacked her forehead with her hand. "As if I need this!"

Bruce looked at the lady. "Could you tell him to give me a few minutes?"

She shook her head. "He said it was very important."

Bruce sighed. "Tell him I'll-"

He was cut off as John entered the room. "Bruce! We need to talk."

Shayera took in a sharp breath and quickly walked over to the window she had been staring at earlier. Wonder Woman greeted him warmly. "John, welcome to the party."

He thanked the lady as she left the room. "Party?"

"Ignore her." Batman said. "What do you need?"

"Well, I came to Gotham like you said, went to that diner too. I don't really feel any different. I bumped into someone but I never got a name." He made a pained expression. "Anyway, I don't see why I'm here."

Diana laughed. "The answer could be closer than you think."

At John's confused face, Bruce explained. "She doesn't know what she's saying." He walked back to his desk and began to collect various papers. "Come on, let's get out of here. Now. I've been here way too long and I'd like to get home." He looked towards Shayera. "Scarlet, take these papers down to Lucius. Tell him that I send my sincere apologies at the delay and let him know that he can stop by the mansion anytime this week." His lips tilted up in a ghost of a smile. "The old man has been demanding his presence."

Shayera ducked her head and took the papers. "Yes, Mr. Wayne." Like a bat out of hell, Shayera quickly made her way across the office that seemed to have grown in the last 25 minutes. Right as she reached the door, she heard John's voice.

"Wait a minute. Weren't you just at Pete's Diner?"

Her hand rested on the door knob as she contemplated between two choices. The first one involved her making an escape and running like hell out of that office. The second choice was to answer him. Honestly, she preferred the first choice. Being Thanagarian, her decision was made.

Slowly, careful to avoid eye contact, she turned towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

Eyes still cast towards the floor, Shayera turned. "I was there earlier, but then I left." Then she got the hell out of that room.

"Wait!" She heard John call.

She didn't look back. When she reached the elevator, she finally looked back. John was still behind her. She pressed the door close button and when the doors closed she leaned her back against the wall and heaved a great sigh.

That made it twice. Twice, she had seen John, and twice she had run away. She slammed a fist against the elevator door. Why was she such a coward? When had she become like this? She ran a shaky hand through her hair then looked down towards her hand. Was she really supposed to get these papers down to Lucius? She leafed through a couple pages. Yup. These reports were of models of vehicles that resembled the Bat Mobile. She hadn't really talked with Lucius, she had heard about him quite often while she was at Wayne Manor. He knew Bruce's secret.

When the elevator stopped, she walked towards Lucius' office. She didn't expect that he'd be here, but to her surprise, he was there. His back was turned towards her as he worked on something that sat on the table in front of him.

"Mr. Fox?"

He looked behind him and saw Shayera. "Ah, Ms. Scarlet. Bruce's new assistant right?"

She came closer to him and handed over the papers. "Yes, he sent me down here to give you these and deliver a message."

He took hold of the papers and held them far from his eyes as his glasses went down his nose. He leafed through the papers. "Oh? And what was the message?"

Shayera chuckled. "He says that the old man wants you to stop by the mansion. Oh! And that he's sorry for the delay."

Lucius set the papers down. "I guess I'll have to stop by then." He took his glasses off and leaned back as he looked at Shayera.

Uncomfortable by the attention she snapped. "What?"

He continued to look at her. "How do you do it?"

Shayera squinted her eyes in confusion. "Do what?"

"Come here every day and act like you never were one of the greatest heroes on earth."

Shayera looked at the older man in shock.

He smiled at her. "After seeing what I've seen and helping who I've helped, it becomes a skill you acquire. Pointing out the heroes in our society."

Shayera looked ashamed. "I'm no hero."

"You've saved lives. Without you, well, we probably wouldn't be here."

"That's almost exactly what Alfred said to me."

A laugh. "He's a smart man. And so am I." He winked. "Now if I were you, I'd go on home. There's nothing and no one here tonight."

Shayera sighed. "You're right. I guess I will go home."

She turned and started to walk away. "Don't worry about your secret! It's safe with me."

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" John demanded as the trio of heroes walked into Bruce's home.<p>

"That's something that I'd like to know as well."

Bruce faced his company. "That was nothing."

John walked over and got right in Bruce's face. "That, in your office and at that diner, was Shayera." His voice was low and deadly. "You've known. After all this time, you've known. You bastard!"

He raised his fist as if to strike Bruce, but was stopped when Diana grabbed it. "There must've been a good reason." She wasn't condoning it; she wasn't for the idea of Bruce helping a traitor. She looked at Bruce. "Was there?"

"Yes. There was." He walked away from the confused people. "Don't expect me to explain it. That's up to Shayera."

John angrily shook off Diana. "Why you? Why didn't she come to me?" Rage sparked in his eyes as a thought occurred to him. He voice matched his burning gaze. Deadly and barely controlled. "Are you sleeping with her?"

"Of course not!" Diana cried out, distressed.

John ignored her. "Well?" He demanded of Bruce. "Well?"

Bruce met his gaze. Where John's was burning with hate, Bruce's was cool and calculating. "I'm not nor have I ever slept with her. She needed help and I gave it to her. Now, I'd appreciate it if you left my house."

John stared at him for a few moments. When he spoke, his voice was quiet. Sad and defeated. "Why wouldn't she come to me?"

Diana carefully answered. Her voice was soft, but to Bruce, he could still hear her muted hate. "She had already hurt you too much."

John sat down on a couch and brought his hands to his face. "I would've helped. I love her." He looked at Bruce.

"Tell me where she is. Please."

Bruce sighed and went to stand by the window. Diana followed him and spoke to him. "Tell him. It can stay between the three of us. No one else has to know."

"Why are you for this? I thought you hated her."

"I do." She looked back towards John. "But John is our friend. A member of our family."

She touched his arm. "Tell him Bruce. He needs this."

Bruce looked at the hand that grasped his arm. That same hand had touched him other times as well. A simple brush against his own. A warm hand against his cheek as she made sure he was alright. And now, it was a soothing touch that calmed the raging storm of indecision in his head. Next, he looked into her blue eyes. His own were blue, but his were ice where hers were as clear as the ocean in the Bahamas.

He brought his hand up to hers and lightly kissed her hand. "Alright. I'll tell him."

* * *

><p>"He did what?"<p>

"That bastard, Mr. I-know-the-Justice-League, brought John to his office!"

As soon as Shayera had gotten home, she tore off her little device, setting free her wings and got out her cell phone to dial Katie. She had raved and ranted about Bruce but had to change some details. Katie knew that John was the Green Lantern; everyone did for he had no secret identity. She didn't know about Bruce and Shayera would never tell. Shayera left out Diana and Lucius.

"I can't believe him."

"Are you going to go to him? No! Better yet, are you going to wait for him to come to you? Oh! What if Mr. Wayne tells him where to find you? That would be sooooo romantic!" Katie gushed on and on.

"Katie!" Shayera shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This cannot happen. He needs to stay away. If I wanted to see him, I would've sought him out."

"Shayera! Think about it. He saw you at the Diner, that was strike one. Next, at the office, strike two. I'm willing to bet my whole salary the strike three is about to happen when he knocks on your door."

"Katie." Shayera repeated as her stress level continued to rise. "This is not going to happen."

"How do you know?"

Shayera went into her kitchen and grabbed a beer bottle out of the fridge. As she popped the cap off, Katie continued talking.

"Shayera, is that a beer bottle?"

Gulping down almost half of the bottle, "Maybe."

Over the phone, Shayera heard Katie's sigh. "You and I both know that your drinking gets worse when you're alone and stressed. Do you need me to come over?"

Shayera threw away her finished bottle and grabbed a new one. "No. I'm fine. I finished one bottle; I'm going to go to bed now."

"We both know you're lying, but whatever. I'll come check on you in the morning. You know, just to see if you're still alive and not lost in some bar."

She laughed without humor. "Tomorrow I'll be fine and completely rested. Don't worry about me."

"You know I'm going to."

The two said their goodbyes and hung up. Shayera dove into the fridge again and grabbed two more beers. She sat heavily into one side of her couch. She sat there for a few moments, just staring into space. As if she were on auto-pilot, Shayera continued to drink, and drink, and drink. Soon, she was lying on her couch, stretched as far as she could, with empty beer bottles surrounding her on the couch, on the table, and on the floor. She felt sleep begin to overcome her. Her eyes began to droop and she grabbed the blanket that was hung on the back of the couch. Wrapping herself tightly in the blanket, Shayera prepared herself for sleep. Just when she thought that her drinking had paid off, a knock interrupted her alcohol induced peace.

"God damn it." Shayera groaned as she got up. She swayed dangerously and considered letting the knocker believe she was out. But, a nagging vibe in her head told her that it could be Katie.

Somehow, she made it to the door. "Katie, I told you I would be fine!" She slurred as she tore the door open.

What she saw made her slam it closed.

"Oh my God." Shayera mumbled. "Strike three."

The visitor pounded on the door. "Shayera! Let me in! We need to talk! Please!"

Shayera shrank down to the floor. "Oh God." She repeated multiple times. She brought shaking hands up to her face. "This can't be happening."

"Shayera!" John yelled. "You know I can force my way in, but I don't want to. I just want to talk."

She shook her head. "No no no no no no no. Just go away. Please leave."

Still in shock, and some denial, Shayera began to crawl away from the door. Being drunk, her vision was blurry and she bonked her head against her coffee table. She was too confused and drunk to care. Her hands groped the table top in search of her phone, who would she call? Katie? No. She needed someone who could get John away. She turned the screen on and began to locate Bruce's number.

Through her drunken haze, an idea began to form. How had John found her? She groaned and put a hand to her forehead. She couldn't think straight. Had Bruce…? Bruce told him where she was! That egotistical ass! Nonetheless, Shayera pressed his number in.

The phone rang and rang, then went to his voicemail. "Bruce Wayne, when I see you I am going to murder you." She pressed End and tried to stand. Just then, her door opened.

"Shayera." John walked over the threshold and slowly went to her. Once he reached her, he knelt down beside her. "I can't believe it's you." He moved forward as if to hug her, but stopped. He sniffed the air around her. "Are you- are you drunk?"

Her arms attempted to push him away as she continued to try to get up. "Leave me alone. Why are you here?"

Ignoring her feeble attempts, he helped her sit on her couch. "I got it out of Bruce."

Tears began to fall from her eyes but she made no move to wipe them away. "You need to go and forget about me."

He pulled her close to him. Ignoring the scent of alcohol that lingered on her, he pulled her over his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I can't. I've tried, but I can't Shayera. I just can't." He pulled away and tilted her chin up towards him. "I-I need you." Thoughts ran through his head. What he had wanted to say when they met once again, but now wasn't the time. Instead, he would just hold her. Unfortunately, questions bubbled out that he couldn't stop.

"Why didn't you come to me? Why Gotham?" He shut his eyes. "Why Bruce?"

Shayera nestled into his chest and grasped his shirt in her fist. "I was hurt." She whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "I was hurt and almost dying. He saved me." She laughed bitterly. "God knows I didn't ask him too." She closed her eyes. "God also knows I wouldn't be telling you this if I weren't so drunk."

"I won't ask anymore." Once more, he tightened his embrace and let the familiarity wash over him. 8 months he had missed her. 8 months, he had dreamed of her. He burrowed his head in the crook of her neck and just held her. Shayera let herself be held. Soon, she found herself falling asleep. She didn't want to for fear of John being a cruel dream.

Seeing Shayera on the verge of falling asleep, more like passing out, John lifted her up and searched for her bedroom. Finding it, John lay Shayera down and stood beside the bed. She was snoring lightly and John couldn't help but smile. He brushed a strand of her hair from her face, his smile faltered a little. Would she remember this when she woke up? Would she kick him out and demand that he never seek her out again? He could only hope that she wouldn't.

He looked around in her room. It was dark but he could still make out a few things. On the door knob of her slightly ajar closet, there was a pair of boxing gloves. He smiled a little at that. On the floor near the closet, there was a tiny array of clothes. Unlike his neat-freak self, Shayera could live with a mess on the floor. On the dresser there was a small circular looking thing. He put it aside and picked up a framed picture. It was of Shayera and Wally. The two were smiling and had one arm over the other. John too smiled. He remembered that day. The three of them had been alone in the tower when Wally had suggested they take pictures.

Behind it was another photo. It was folded and had no frame. Carefully, he put down the frame and grabbed the hidden photo. He unfolded it and looked at it. It was of him and Shayera. The two were looking at each other. John had an incredulous look on his face and Shayera had looked triumphant and she was smiling and laughing. She had caught John off guard and was enjoying her victory. John had grabbed his camera and planned on taking a picture of them. But then, Shayera told him something quite… distracting. As their heads were tilted towards the other's, Shayera took that moment to turn her head and whisper something in his ear.

She hadn't put on any panties that night.

She said it right as he pressed the button that would implant this moment in the camera's history.

After all this time, she kept this picture. He had a copy of it too. Right on his bedside table.

John looked back at Shayera again. He saw that she had curled up on her side with one of her wings covering her body. She was cold, and from experience, he knew. So, he pulled up some of the blankets and covered her. Then, ever so slightly, he bent over her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Good night Shayera."

Then he walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. He wasn't sure what to do now. So he leaned back on the couch and thought about it. It was getting late do he figured he should go home. But, his eyes began to droop and he realized how nice the couch was. When his eyes finally shut, his last thought was what would Shayera think when she saw him on her couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooooooo sorry! My poor laptop has died! I am at the moment able to upload from a friend's computer.(: Don't think that I have given up on this! Annnnnyhoo... Enjoy as always!**

* * *

><p>"Damn it Shayera!" Katie shut her phone and slammed a hand on the steering wheel. She had just left her home and was on her way to Shayera's place. Shayera wasn't answering her phone.<p>

"Of course she wouldn't answer the phone. She's probably stuck in bed with one hell of a hangover."

On the outside, Katie was good looking, gorgeous actually. She had it all. Gorgeous hair, gorgeous smile, amazing body, and even a beautiful voice. The only thing she didn't have was a guy. It was the only thing missing and frankly, Katie didn't want or need one. Katie sighed. She was worried about her friend. A chuckle escaped her lips. Her superhero friend.

At first, Katie had suspicions about the new assistant. She looked like the Thanagarian traitor, except for the fact that she had no wings. And her name, Scarlet, it seemed to fit her perfectly. She had fiery hair that seemed to flare around her as if she were a model and had a constant fan behind her, giving her hair a wind-blown affect. As time passed, the two grew close and Katie found something that she had been missing for a while, another thing she was missing. A best friend. Someone she could talk to and bear her soul to. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who was in need of a friend.

Since that first day, Katie had gotten a vibe from Shayera. This vibe told her that she was ridden with guilt over… something. Over what? Katie didn't know. She didn't think it was as big as it was. Her only thoughts were that she may have been a woman scorned, or she had done the scorning. Katie was close, but she was also way off. Her new friend, feisty Scarlet, assistant to Bruce Wayne, was actually Shayera Hol! Also known as, Hawkgirl!

In the car, Katie shook her head as she laughed at herself. Only this could happen to her. But she accepted it. Shayera wasn't a bad person. She had just been cornered by the two sides that were at war when all she had wanted was to do the right thing. Katie couldn't say she understood, but she could say that she knew what it was like when everyone seemed to think that you were a liar.

Again, Katie pulled out her iPhone and tried dialing Shayera. She knew it was against the law, yeah, yeah. But this was important. She held her phone up so that she could see it and the road. It rang, and rang, and rang. "Fuck." Katie cursed under her breath. Oh well, she was pulling up into Shayera's drive way now. She grimaced as she got out of her black Camero. What horrors would be revealed behind her door? She brushed off her thoughts. Her friend needed her, so she closed her car door, locked it, and walked over to the front door. She reached down with her foot and kicked up a half buried rock. She was surprised to see that there wasn't a key. Her worry grew. Not really knowing what to do next, Katie reached for the door knob and turned it, expecting it to be locked. When the door knob continued to turn and the door unlatched, Katie was surprised. She walked in cautiously and stuck her head in the door.

"Shay- Scarlet?" She heard someone whisper harshly.

Katie walked in, shutting the door behind her. "Are you still alive? Or are you still drunk off your ass? There better not be a guy here! You know the rules. If I don't have a guy, neither do you!" As she yelled out each statement, Katie came closer and closer to Shayera's bedroom. She passed by the living room and shook her head. Empty beer bottles were on the floor and table. "Damn Shayera."

Her head jerked to her left as she heard some clattering in the hallway that led to Shayera's room. Panic began to set in. Was there a thief here? Katie looked around as she tried to locate some sort of weapon. Finding an umbrella, she made her way to the bedroom.

The door was slightly ajar. Katie's panic rose to an all-time high as she saw a shadow come closer to the door. Katie lifted her weapon above her head and held her breath. She had been in plenty of fights in high school, and college, so she knew what she was doing. What she didn't expect was her friend sliding through the crack of the door and shutting it behind her.

"What the fuck Scarlet!" She lowered the umbrella. "I thought there was a fucking burglar in here and like… killed you or something."

Shayera sighed and leaned her back against the door. Her eyes had bags under them and she looked disheveled. "I'm sorry."

Katie looked at her friend. "What are you hiding?"

Her head snapped up, her eyes wide. "Nothing!"

"Uh huh. Well, I guess if I were to-" She ran towards Shayera and pushed her away from the door. "What are you hiding?" She asked again.

"Nothing!" Shayera shouted as the two fought over the door.

"Who's in there?"

"No one."

At the same time, both girls threw their hands on the doorknob. The two stared the other down. Katie was breathing hard and Shayera was simply staring at her. "Let go."

Katie stood her ground and smiled. "No."

The door knob jiggled and a voice came from behind it. "Shayera, open the door."

Shayera kept her eyes on Katie. "Damn it. No."

Then, the door opened.

* * *

><p>Awkward.<p>

That was the only term that would properly describe how the room felt. Shayera sat in the love seat, Katie sat on the couch, and John stood by the window. After the door had opened, and Katie got over the fact that she was in the presence of the Green Lantern, the three of them had gone into the living room, as John had suggested. That was 10 minutes ago.

"Well, this is awkward."

Shayera snorted. "No shit John."

She fidgeted and fought the urge to grab Katie and talk with her privately in the kitchen, explaining everything to her. Katie leaned towards Shayera over the coffee table.

"Are you going to explain, or do I need to come up with some more theories?"

Shayera laughed lightly. "No. I'll explain. I got drunk last night. Obviously." She added, kicking an empty bottle. Katie grimaced and got up and started to discard the empty bottles.

Shayera went on as she helped. "I got to the point where I wanted to go to sleep." At the look Katie gave her. "Alright, alright, god. I got to the point where I felt like I was going to pass out. Better?" Katie smiled at her victory of getting Shayera to admit things she didn't want to say.

"Then John came." He turned his head towards Shayera at the sound of his name. "Then, I passed out and he must've taken me to my room. When I woke up, I had a hell of a hangover so I went to the kitchen to get some painkillers and a glass of water." She laughed at herself. "You can imagine my surprise when I saw a man in my living room trying to clean up my mess." John smiled. As did Shayera. "And then, someone came knocking. I freaked at having a hero in my house, which alone could compromise my identity, so we hid in my room."

"Wait a minute." Came John's voice. "How is it that she knows who you are? Why hasn't she freaked at the fact that you have wings?"

Katie easily answered with a simple statement. "I'm her best friend." She looked at Shayera. "I guess you want me to leave, right?"

Shayera looked at her with a surprised expression. "Leave? What makes you think that?"

Her friend looked at her, then at John, then back to Shayera. "You two have a lot of catching up to do." Throwing away the last of the bottles, she brushed off her hands. She winked at Shayera. "Don't worry my love, you and I can talk later."

As Katie reached the door, Shayera jumped up and grabbed her friend's wrist. "Don't." She whispered. "Please. You know what I did. I'll only hurt him again."

Laughing softly, Katie twisted her wrist out of Shayera's vise like grip. "You'll be fine. Call me later." She smiled at John. "Nice meeting you!" Half way out the door, Katie whispered to Shayera. "Good luck."

Helplessly, Shayera stood by the door for a few minutes. John's voice snapped her out of her daze. "Shayera, I think it's time we had our talk."

Shayera cursed mentally. She turned around and stomped over to John. "Well, fine. Let's have this 'talk'." She angrily made quotation marks with her hands. "I ran away. I got hurt. Batman found me; he opened his home to me, and helped me get a job. After getting this job, I left Wayne Manor and started a new life of my own. I am no longer Shayera Hol; she died with her people and honor. I am Scarlet Hall, assistant of Bruce Wayne."

"How do you go out?"

Shayera went in her room, and came back with her device. She held it out so that John could see it. "It's a little device that temporarily transports my wings to another dimension. It doesn't hurt me or my wings." She pressed the only button on it. As she did, four tiny prongs with sharp points popped out. "These go into my back, at the same time, my wings disperse. I myself have never seen it happen, but I can feel it."

"Why didn't you come to me?" John decided to ask, getting the tough questions out first.

Shayera remained silent. She walked over into the kitchen and grabbed another beer. She ignored John's disapproving glance and took a long drink, never taking her rebelling eyes off of his. After her swing of liquid courage, she spoke again.

"I never went to anyone. Like I said before, Bruce found me. I was hurt and he patched me up."

John stared at her, willing her to go on. She sighed. "I was walking." She started silently. "It was about two months after I left the league. That's how it was for the two months. Going wherever I wanted to, avoiding society and people who hate me, I was alone and frankly I liked it." She sat down heavily on the love seat and rested her elbows on her knees. "At that time, apparently I was near Gotham. I didn't know it then. It was near a camp ground. It was night. I was getting ready to sleep in a little tent I …bought when they saw me." John went over to her and sat down beside her. "They were so angry. Three men, each of them lost someone during the invasion. Can you believe that? Every one of them lost someone. That's more blood lost and I'm to blame. So when they wanted to fight, I let them. I didn't fight back. I shut my eyes and imagined that I was somewhere else. But they didn't like that. 'Some Thanagarian.' They said. Hitting me wasn't enough if I wouldn't fight back." She closed her eyes, but a tear still escaped.

John hugged her. "You don't have to go on."

Shayera shook her head, as much as she could anyway; she had buried her face in his strong chest. "I can. After they finally left me, naked and bloody, Bruce found me. I never found out why he was in the forest. He took me to the manor and he and Alfred nursed me back to health. I owe them both so much."

John simply held her. One hand was between her wings, his thumb circulating and lightly pressed into her skin. His other hand caressed her head. He felt his t-shirt soak up her pent up tears. He knew she wasn't crying from one particular memory, he knew her so well. She was crying out the knot of sadness, guilt and regret that had been bound in her chest for so long.

A little after her tears stopped, Shayera remained in John's arms. She felt as though she should've moved away. This would give him a wrong signal. She didn't want to lead him on and let him think that she was ready to be a part of his life again. He deserved better, much better.

Sensing her discomfort, or just tired of the silence, John spoke. His voice calmed her frantic heart, just as it always did. That voice could change how you felt in an instant. It could make you feel as though you're the sun and the world seemed to revolve around you as the most worshipped thing. It could make you feel an emotion that had been missing from you for five years, loved. On the worst of days, that voice could be the first glimpse of the sun and blue sky after a terrible storm. This time as John spoke, his voice sent cold water over her, splashing reality right back at her.

"I can't let you get away from me again." He spoke softly, calming. Even in this soothing tone, Shayera couldn't listen, she wouldn't.

"Yes you can." Shayera tore herself out of his embrace. Her heart broke a little more, but it had to be done. "I'm bad for you John. I've said it before and you didn't listen. Please." She gave him a pleading glance. "Listen to me this time."

"I can't."

Shayera stood up. "You can and you will." Her voice was steel. She hated the idea of asking or begging. She would never beg again. An onslaught of memories of her own tragedy attacked her senses. She heard the cruel laughs, saw the twisted, sadistic glee of her attacks, felt pain worse than a shock and cut of an nth metal weapon, and staggered to the floor. John was there in an instant, carefully guiding her to the ground as she slumped against him.

"You need someone to look after you."

She pushed him away, but to no avail. Instead, she allowed him to sit beside her. "I have Katie. And to some extent, Bruce and Alfred. That's all I need."

He cracked a crooked smile. One she had always loved. "I'm staying. No matter what you say, or what Bruce says. I've waited so long to find you. I've spent countless nights wondering if you were alright, if you were even still alive. Now that I've found you, I can't let you go again. Please understand that."

His voice had gone low. It was his serious tone, one that made her give all her attention to him. She stared into deep brown eyes and saw the love he had for her still there. Some deep, deep, pushed down, locked up part of her broke free and compelled her to do something she hadn't planned on doing.

She put her hand on his cheek. Opening her mouth to say "I can't" Shayera found that the words stuck in her mouth. John took her hesitation as an opportunity. He leaned down the short distance between their faces and kissed her.

Shayera's grip on his face tightened as she readied to push him away. As the kiss deepened, she was reminded of the fiery passion of John. She found herself pulling him tightly against her and kissing him back. He seemed surprised for a second, but love and longing pushed him forward. Hands roamed over familiar paths and ignited a hunger that they both had missed. Somewhere, in the dark parts of her mind, Shayera felt a gut wrenching fear as she remembered the last time someone had touched her so. But then, her mind registered that where those hands were brutal and out of pain, John's touch was remarkable and full of nothing but love.

She stood up and took his hands into her own and led her down the hall and into her room. He kissed her as she closed the door and laid her on her bed. They kissed and Shayera felt his touch to burn all her memories away. She let herself be engulfed by her passion and her desire of her only love. She was intoxicated by the feel of him and lost in desperate longing that she had been pushing out of her mind. Feelings of joy and bliss made her deliriously happy.

As his touch made her feel better than she had in 8 long, lonely months, she felt that knot slowly begin to unbind itself, and the cracks in her heart begin to heal.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce opened his eyes and felt some weight on his chest. He looked down, and he smiled. Diana was still asleep. Her raven black hair covered most of her face and only her lips were visible. Lips slightly parted and light snores were sights and sounds he had grown so used to in the last few months. With his right hand, he brought it to her face and brushed his thumb against her bottom lip. He smiled again.

After John left to pursue Shayera, Bruce and Diana had just stared after him in shock. They had been prepared to go out on a date, another secret kept from the League. Alone with Diana, he was met with an accusing glare. Instead of going to the posh restaurant he had reservations at; he took Diana to his study where he knew she would want answers. "What the hell was that?" Diana shot at Bruce.

"It was…an unplanned event."

"Bruce." She said his name in an exasperated voice. She sat down on one of the couches. "Please, tell me the truth."

And so, Bruce let his walls come down. It had taken Diana ages to get through them. To Bruce's dismay, he found that once she was in, she could find her way back just by changing the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes.

"…I got her the job and when she wanted to move out, I helped her too." Bruce had finished his story. By this time, Diana was lying on the couch and Bruce had lain beside her with his head on her chest, her fingers going through his black hair. All throughout his story, Diana had not said one word. Now that he was done, her questions came out.

"Those men," The hate in her voice evident. "They…attacked her. Humiliated her. How could they?" Her hands had started trembling in rage. Bruce got up and looked into her eyes.

"Diana." He took ahold of her hands. "Please, calm down. It's in the past. She's over it."

Her shaking stopped and she took her hands from his and used one hand to cup his face. "You are an honorable man. Worthy of the Gods." She kissed his forehead. "A hero."

Bruce closed his eyes. "I'm no hero." The words had pained him as memories flashed back. Two gunshots, white pearls and death.

Diana recognized the pained expression. "There was nothing you could do." She spoke to him softly. In the way she had learned to in order to get him out of his horrible memories.

He nodded and a tear slipped out. Abruptly, he stood up and moved away from her. She sighed and let her hands fall. The walls were closing again. Soon, the Bat would be back. Not wanting the inevitable to happen again, Diana stood after him and wrapped her arms around his waist and burrowed her face in his back.

"Please Bruce, don't shut me out. Let me in."

She felt, more than heard, his deep sigh. "You know me better than anyone." He turned around and kissed his princess with all the passion he possessed.

* * *

><p>"Wake up." He spoke softly and his companion began to stir. Bruce chuckled and one of his rare smiles graced his face. Eyes as blue and deep as the most amazing ocean opened and looked up at him.<p>

Then they closed as Diana grabbed the sheets, pulled them over her head, and turned away from him. "Nooooo." She groaned. "Can't you sleep in today? Aren't you the boss? Tell them you're staying home."

Again, Bruce chuckled. "Oh Diana. You know I would love that, but we both have places we need to be."

Diana leaned up on her elbows and prepared to speak. Bruce watched as the sheet went down her back, revealing the smooth, perfect skin that he had long grown accustomed to. He leaned over to her and began to kiss her back. She moaned in appreciation and hung her head. "Bruce. If you want me to leave so we can go on with our daily routines-" She stopped as she felt his teeth graze her skin. "Oh Hera, Bruce. Don't tease me."

With one last kiss, Bruce got out of bed. "You're right. We need to go." He looked at the clock beside his bed. "As a matter of fact, I should've been arriving at the office."

Diana smiled. She turned on her side and propped her head up. "I think I'm going to stay here for a little bit. I'm sure Alfred won't mind."

Bruce chuckled then went over to her. "I'll see you later Princess." He kissed her forehead.

Diana closed her eyes. "As Batman or Bruce?"

"Whoever I need to be." He walked away from her and began to get ready for the day. All he had to do was attend a few meetings, meet with a reporter, and see Shayera. After John, who knows what trouble she'll get in to.

* * *

><p>She was naked. She could feel the light breeze from an open window and could see the sunshine peeking through what seemed like a curtain. Panic began to set in. Had she been attacked again? She opened her eyes. Bad idea. She cringed in pain from the light. No. She wasn't attacked. Slowly, the memories from last night played in her head.<p>

John.

He had come here. She had been drinking, and they talked. Apparently that wasn't all they did.

"Oh God."

She brought her hands up to her closed eyes. The bedroom door opened and she heard faltering steps.

"Shayera? I brought some breakfast."

She adjusting her fingers and saw John. He stood close by the door holding a tray. Form her position on the bed; she could only see a tall glass of orange juice on it.

She sat up. The sheets fell from her body and remained on her lap. She heard his sharp intake of breath but ignored it. Last night, he probably hadn't noticed them. They last time they were together, she made sure the lights were off before any clothing was removed. Her body was covered in scars. There was no denying that. Scars from her war on her planet, scars from the invasion, and scars from her trauma 8 months ago. She hid them from him because they would bring questions, now, she couldn't care less.

"About last night…"

"No." She looked up at John. "Don't tell me it was a mistake." He set the tray on a table and sat on the other side of the bed. Not sitting towards her though, his back almost faced hers. "I love you Shayera. Nothing's changed that."

They sat in silence for a little, neither knowing what to say. This had happened abruptly. Shayera broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

When John looked at her, she was already up and picking out clothes for work. "Wait."

She turned pivoted and gave him an icy glare. "This happened. We both know that and there's no denying it. This isn't right." He opened his mouth to protest but she went on. "No! I can't do this. I want you to go home and forget this. Forget me."

She left the room and shut herself in her bathroom. She took her shower and prepared for work. Even though she was late, way late, she didn't care. Once she was finished in the bathroom, she dashed into the living room, grabbed her keys and her bag, and flew out the door. Revving her engine, she prepared to leave. She didn't know if John was still inside, but she wasn't going to find out. She hit the gas and the tires squealed as she sped away.

* * *

><p>At work, Shayera was greeted with a "What the fuck?" look from Katie. She sighed and went straight to her desk and began logging on to her computer. Katie wasn't going to let her off that easily.<p>

Thankfully, Katie had the decency to speak with a low tone. She leaned close to Shayera. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Nothing."

Katie scoffed. "Like I'm going to believe that." She grew serious. "It was bad wasn't it?"

Shayera stopped typing and stared blankly at her screen. "I…" She took a deep breath and as she was about to speak, she saw Bruce walk in. "I'll tell you later."

She got up and followed Bruce into his office.

"Ms. Hall, sorry I'm running late." When Shayera closed his office door and leaned against it, giving him an angry look, he dropped all pretenses. "How was your night Shayera?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You asshole. Look, I need a favor." She strolled over and sat down in one of the two chairs in front of Bruce's desk. Leaning back, she kicked up her feet. "I need you to get John away from me."

"I would have thought that you would be happy."

Shayera grimaced. "I can't let him be around me. He needs to go on with his life. Without me. I'm not going back."

"There's nothing I can do. He's been looking for you ever since you left. I've been expecting his rage anytime now. Now that he's found you, he's going to make sure he never loses you again."

Shayera stood up and began to walk away. "Tell him to stay away. I don't care what it takes. Nothing more can happen."

"Nothing more?"

Shayera cursed under her breath. With her hand on the door, she spoke softly. "I won't hurt him again. Help me Bruce."

He nodded. "I'll try, but I probably won't be able to help."

Feeling lower than she had ever felt before, Shayera sat back at her desk and finished logging on. Katie was seated at her desk but made no move to go to Shayera. _Good._ Shayera thought.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Katie and Shayera stayed at their desks. Really, they had no reason to be there for Bruce had left earlier due to some unplanned event. He had rushed out of his office with an annoyed expression. Shayera deduced that there was a League issue. When lunch came around, Shayera decided that it was just better to stay home. Katie had argued against it, but Shayera didn't feel like listening to anyone. At home, she was glad to see that John had left. In her room, she saw a note on her pillow. It was short and only said two words.

_I'm sorry._

Shayera stared at the words until the letters seemed to blur together. Her head began to hurt and her heart began to hurt in a way that it hadn't hurt since the invasion. Ignoring life, Shayera stripped her clothing and her little device and dove into her bed.

* * *

><p>While Shayera was in the shower, John had quickly scrawled out a note and left it on her pillow. He knew she didn't want him there. He assumed that she would leave without even seeing him. So, after the note was written, John left. With no idea what to do with himself, John went home. It seemed the same as it did every day. Cold. Empty. Nothing like it had been when Shayera was here and his heart was still in one piece. But it didn't help. John couldn't get Shayera out of his head. What they did last night had been amazing.<p>

But it was wrong.

It was wrong because Shayera was drunk. It was wrong because she didn't want him there. He needed to talk to someone. His first thought was Wally, but John knew that Shayera would have his head if he told anyone. So, thoughts of Bruce came. After hours of sitting at home and debating on calling Bruce, John made up his mind. He called Bruce.

Bruce was annoyed, but what was new? He had been sitting at a little café in Gotham waiting. Bruce had wanted to meet here instead of going to Detroit. John didn't mind. He was on leave for a little anyways. When Bruce strolled up to him, John chuckled at the sight of his annoyed expression.

"Hey Bruce."

"What do you want?"

John leaned back with a fake pained expression. He put his hand over his heart. "You wound me Bruce. I just wanted to have some time with a friend of mine."

He narrowed his eyes. "I know this isn't a social call. Something happened. I know."

"How mad is she?"

Bruce turned and waved over a waitress and ordered a drink. Then he faced John. "She wants you gone."

John looked away. "I can't let her go. You know that." He gave Bruce a sharp glance. "You've already talked to her. Right? So you know what happened."

Bruce gave nothing away. He his face was impassive and he looked bored. "What you and her did is none of my business. I'm not her protector and neither are you. I've done all I can for her and-"

"Why did you help her? What do you gain?" John cut him off.

"I helped her for my own reasons."

The two men glared at each other for a few minutes before Bruce stood up. "This was a waste of time and you know it. Leave her be. She doesn't want any contact with you."

John felt his blood boil. "But she wants you?" He demanded.

"You idiot." Bruce said through clenched teeth. "I'm sure she told you why she doesn't want you around. Do everyone a favor and listen to her."

John watched as Bruce walked away. He thought as he did. Maybe Bruce was right. Staying here while she's so close, it killed him. Especially since she didn't want to see him. Did she even have the right to tell him to stay away?

Would he listen?

No. No he wouldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

**Loooong time, I know and am so sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Diana woke up again, she dressed in some clothes that she had put in his enormous closet. She went over to the closet and picked out a black shirt that Wally had gotten her. It was a joke but it quickly became her favorite shirt to wear. Especially at the mansion. It was black and skin tight, but that wasn't what she loved about it. It was what the insignia was. It was a Batman shirt. Many fans had shirts like this; she was a huge fan herself. She also grabbed a pair of sweatpants. Even in this attire, she was still one of the most beautiful women in the world. When she finished dressing, a tantalizing scent had made its way into the room.<p>

'_I wonder what Alfred is making today.'_

Following her nose, Diana went down to the kitchen. Just as she suspected, Alfred was working away at the stove. Without looking behind him, Alfred knew Diana had come done. After all, in this house, and possibly everywhere else, Alfred was all knowing. "Good morning, your majesty. Please, have a seat. Brunch shall be finished in just a few minutes."

Diana smiled. "Alfred, I've told you how I felt about being addressed as such."

The older gentleman scoffed. "Being a man of England, I cannot help but to address royalty the proper way when I find myself in the presence of such."

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to change Alfred's mind, Diana sat and watched as Alfred worked. His moves were quick and precise. For a man his age, '_how old is he?', _it didn't seem as though he had any intention of slowing down.

She couldn't help it. Her nails rapped against the table top in a rhythmic fashion. Over and over again, finger after finger. As the food was finished, Alfred placed a plate in front of Diana. At the sight of a white egg omelet, homemade croissants, and hash browns, Diana's mouth began to water. Ignoring the desire to dig in, Diana looked at Alfred.

"You know the rules Alfred. I won't eat a single bite unless you join me."

Alfred smiled and set a place for himself and helped himself to some tea. "You and the master both think so much alike. It is uncanny."

For a few minutes, the only sounds were of clinking silverware and the occasional, "Alfred this is amazing." Then, Alfred looked at Diana.

"Your majesty, I must ask you a question."

Diana nodded and drank some of her coffee. "Please, go on. You don't have to ask me Alfred. And it's Diana. Not 'your majesty'."

"Miss, I'm sure Master Bruce has told you about Miss Hol. Am I right?"

Diana nodded.

Alfred nodded once and went on. "Please do not be cross with him. He did what he did because it was the right thing to do. He knows what it is like to be thrown out of the only life you know. He may seem cold, but you and I have seen the true man behind the mask. Don't judge him for his desire to help."

"Alfred, I was upset to begin with. We all know how I feel about Shayera. But you're right. I can't be mad. I'm not anymore. I just wish he told me. We have been together for a few months now. Over that time, he had been slowly opening up. He has his secrets and I have mine, but I think this is something he should've told me."

Alfred reached over and covered Diana's hands with his own. "I don't think that. This was a second chance for Miss Hol. It was hard enough for her to accept his help. It was hard for both of them. Perhaps in time, he would've told you. An old man can only guess."

"What was it like with her here?"

Alfred smiled lightly. "The mansion did not appear so empty. Much like when you are here. However, there is a difference. With you here, Master Bruce's happiness is present. I have been with him his whole life and seeing my son, as I have come to think of him as, happy is all I want. The mansion has the love that it has been missing since Master Thomas and Miss Martha passed." Alfred kissed Diana's hands. "Do not let that go away all because of something as little as this. I doubt that my heart will ever be able to take it if you left."

Diana chuckled and kissed Alfred's cheek. "You're right. Of course you are. I shouldn't have been upset. I was raised better than that. And you don't have to worry about me going away. I don't think I ever will. Well, unless Bruce does something completely idiotic."

"Not bloody likely. Not while I am still breathing or a thought in his mind."

Diana and Alfred both laughed. Then the two of them gathered the dishes. Alfred didn't protest when Diana had started helping to clean up. He knew that she would still help despite his protests.

When the two had finished, they went on with their daily routines. Alfred left to dust all surfaces of the house, while Diana had two choices. The first one involved leaving the mansion and going to the watch tower. The second, and more appealing one, had her staying here in the mansion.

The decision wasn't too hard to make.

Diana reached over and grabbed her ear piece. "Wonder Woman to Flash."

After a crackle of static, Wally's bright voice greeted her. "Hey gorgeous, you know you can call me Wally right?"

Diana laughed. "Yes I know…Wally. Anyway, I need you to tell Superman that I'm staying…home today."

Wally didn't miss her pause. "Uh huh. 'Home'. I'll tell him. You can tell Wayne I said he was a lucky bastard."

"He's not even here."

"I knew it! You are there!"

"Wally! I am at my home. Not anyone else's."

"Ok Princess. Whatever you say." He laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow then, I gotta go. Cheetah thinks she can run faster than me, I gotta prove her wrong."

They both laughed and Diana disconnected.

Seeing as she now had nothing to do but wait for Bruce, Diana walked over to the grand bed and dove right in.

Hours later, it seemed, Diana was woken by the sound of a door slamming.

Diana instantly jumped out of the covers and into a battle stance.

"You're still here?"

Diana eased out of her stance, her smile that had been forming dropped. "Yes. What happened? I pictured you coming in here and taking me in your arms. You know, it'd be a nice way to say hello."

Bruce grimaced. "Sorry." He said gruffly. He made his way to the closet pulling at his tie. Diana sighed. "I guess Bruce is leaving."

"For now." Bruce called from the closet.

She sighed again. "I guess I'll go too then."

Bruce walked out of the closet and went to Diana. "I'm sorry. I'll make this up to you. I promise. You're welcome to stay. Alfred will like that. But I have to go." He kissed her forehead then swept out of the room. Diana flew after him.

"Hold on. Why do you have to go now?" She looked at the grandfather clock in the living room. "It's only 3 o'clock."

"I have to go. I'm sorry."

The grandfather clock slid to the right then closed as Batman walked through.

* * *

><p>The next few days were very slow to our heroes. Diana hadn't seen Bruce and Shayera stayed home avoiding John and Katie. The sky had seemed to be as low as Diana and Shayera. Clouds of gray had found themselves unable to leave Gotham. Life went on.<p>

Diana spent most of her time on the watchtower. She had a nice apartment in near Washington D.C. but only stayed there when she had diplomatic duties. She trained with whatever League members were available, well with whatever League members brave enough to take her on.

Over these last few months, more and more heroes had joined the original seven. Now they had around 30 members all together. Diana expected that number would continue to grow. She was glad for the extra help, new friendships, and more free time. But not on days like this. Not days when she hadn't seen Bruce or Batman. Days where Diana found herself without a thing to do.

So to kill time on this particular day, Diana met up with Wally for lunch. The two of them had always made dates for lunch. At first, lunch was when the original members could get together. But as time passed, it was down to the two of them. For a while, John had also joined them. In his depression however, he would always be training or on some mission. Now he was gone for a while possibly chasing Shayera. Diana frowned as she sat in front of Wally.

'_Does he know that John found Shayera?'_

Wally noticed her frown. "Oh come on Princess. I know I have a lot of food, but I'll be as neat as possible. I am dining with royalty." He added with a wink.

Diana smiled. "Nonsense, Wally. It's not you."

He grinned. "Then dig in Princess. I have to go to Central City after this."

For the first part of their lunch, Diana ate in silence. Wally on the other hand spoke about new League members. As he went on about one person in particular, Diana became interested.

"Brazilian? That's…quite exotic."

Wally smiled dreamily and put his fork down. "Yeah. She's beautiful too. I think her name is Fire. Well, her superhero name. I bet she's a model. Oh! And speaking of models, Mari Jiwe McCabe, the one from New York? She's a hero too! Can you believe that? I knew she could walk the walk, I just didn't know she could fight the fight!" Wally swooned. "Do you think we'll get more models? Maybe I can finally find some love. We both could find someone."

At his last comment, Diana's laughter spilled. "Oh Wally, you are too funny."

"Oh come on Di, I'm searching for love." He smiled as some new members walked in the large cafeteria for their tour. Wally's eyes zoned in on Fire. "And I think I found it."

"Wow." Diana said. "Is that her? The one with the green hair?"

The one with green hair was by far the tallest out of the new members. Her hair was beautifully green and matched her outfit. Even her lips were green.

"Yeah." Wally now had a dreamy look on his face and his whole body was turned to her. Then, he put his hand to his ear, listened for a few moments, then groaned. "Now? …Alright, alright, I'm comin'."

He stood up and faced Diana. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Same time next week?"

Diana stood as well. "Of course Wally." She hesitated. "Could I ask you a quick question?"

Wally, who had a joke prepared, turned serious. "Of course Diana."

"Have you heard from John?"

"Well, that's a weird question. Hmm. The last time I heard from him was when he got to Gotham. After that, nothing."

Diana nodded. "Okay. Well, go on. You know J'onn hates waiting on you."

Wally cracked a smile, zoomed in to kiss Diana's cheek, then gave a her a hug. "No one ever has to wait for me. I'm the-"

"Fastest man alive." Diana said with him. The two laughed and then Wally sped away.

Diana watched as the red blur disappeared and then she began to go to her own room. Now that Wally was gone, she had nothing else to do. Briefly, she considered going to her little place in D.C., but she pushed that thought aside. She knew what she really wanted. But she also knew that Bruce would come to her on his own terms. With all the time she knew Bruce, she knew that he would wait a long time before finally going to her.

Hours later, she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming!"

When Diana opened the door, the sight of her best friend greeted her. "Kal!" She smiled and ushered him in. "What a pleasant surprise. I thought you were with your family."

Superman sat down at the table in her room. "I was. But Perry called and you know how he gets."

Diana nodded because she did know. When it was just her and Kal, the two talked about everything. Whether it was her homesickness or his crabby boss. Suddenly, her stomach dropped with guilt. She hadn't told him about her relationship.

Superman stopped talking. "Are you alright Diana? I mention Bruce and it looks like your lunch is about to come back."

She blinked in surprise. _'He was talking about Bruce?'_ She sat in the opposite chair. "I'm sorry. I spaced out a little. Uhmm. What about Bruce now?"

Superman chuckled. "As I was saying, I'll have to get back at Bruce somehow. If it weren't for the charity ball his company is planning, I wouldn't have to leave my home and interview him about it. But Perry insisted." He gave her a side glance. "He also mentioned that there seemed to be a girl in the bachelor's life. Any idea on who that could be?"

Diana looked at him. "Are you asking if I'm the mysterious woman?" She laughed. "Have you not seen him when he's around me? What makes you think that all of a sudden he's in love with me?"

Superman turned serious. "I have seen him around you. When you're fighting, he makes sure you're always covered. When you're hurt, he finds out who did the damage and we both know what happens to the guy he finds. At first I didn't think it was you. Both Lois and Perry said that the mystery girl resembled you. So I looked into it."

His voice made her want to kick herself. His face dropped and his shoulders slumped. Even his little curl seemed to lose some of its happiness. "How could you not tell me?"

Diana opened her mouth to form some sort of explanation but none came.

* * *

><p>"Lucius! Can you tell me why I need to be here?"<p>

The older man chuckled. "Well Mr. Wayne, this is the final day of planning for the annual charity ball for the Wayne Foundation. I would like to think that you want to see things through."

"You're right. What was I thinking?"

Lucius laughed and slapped Bruce's back. "Come on, we're almost done here so I don't see why you've been complaining."

Bruce put on an easy smile and continued his rich boy act. He propped his feet on the glass table and leaned back in his chair. "I have plenty of parties to go to and plenty of women to see."

Lucius frowned. But he understood. After all, they weren't alone in the conference room. Lucius knocked Bruce's feet down. "Mr. Wayne. If you want to leave so badly, go on ahead."

"Oh Lucius, you know I didn't mean it."

The two men laughed. Bruce sat up properly and began signing papers. Papers for last minute changes, papers for finalized guest lists and papers for…

"Approved reporters? Since when do we have that?"

Lucius pointed at the paper. "Sign it." After Bruce signed, he gathered all the papers. "We have this list because there are reporters out there who are determined to bash your name. Here, I have put together the very few reporters who are only interested in the success of the charity. Like Lois Lane and her partner, Kent I believe." Lucius' eyes seemed to spark with secret knowledge.

Bruce smirked. "Lois? Kent? Really?"

Unfazed, Lucius grabbed his coat. "Really. Now, I am going home to my loved ones. I suggest you do the same." Lucius gave Bruce a meaningful look. "Give her a call. Don't make her wait."

Bruce laughed as Lucius saluted him and left the room. Then, he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.


	9. Chapter 9

**LOOOOONNNNG time, I know... BUT! I now have my computer fixed and my updates will be more on a schedule. The story is almost complete! let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Days had passed. Work was lifeless. Home was filled with drinking alone and just being alone. Sure, the phone had rang and rang, but Shayera made no move to answer. She knew it would be one person. The only one who called her. The emptiness reminded her of her days following the invasion. At least this time, she had a roof over her head. Not some cave that only had one exit and could potentially be used against her, should someone wanted to hurt her.<p>

Which is exactly what happened.

Shayera shut her eyes in pain. _'No. Don't go there. I refuse to go there.'_

Shayera sighed.

How did her life get so complicated? How had she become so broken? Only a few years ago, the only pain she had felt was a little homesickness and the occasional beating by criminals, who of course would end up far worse than her. Now, it engulfed her, swallowed her whole until she couldn't breathe and the only relief came when she curled into the fetal position. With her wings wrapped tightly around her, obscuring her from the outside world. And in her arms, the one picture she had of John.

Shayera stood from her couch before she could revert back to her cowering. She felt disgusted with herself. Once, she was the most feared lieutenant. Now, she was a traitor hiding in plain view.

She sighed again.

Just then, her phone ring. Not her personal one, but the one Bruce had given to her once she left the manor. She repressed a suffering sigh. Taking a deep breath, Shayera became Scarlet Hall and answered the phone.

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne. I hope you realize that today is Saturday." The venom in her voice was only recognizable by those who made it their business to catch every detail. People, like Bruce.

"Ms. Hall, I apologize." He replied. The lightness in his voice almost fake. "Ms. Reeves, are you still there?"

"Yes Mr. Wayne." Katie's voice joined the conversation.

"Good. As I was saying, Ms. Reeves, I need the both of you to spread word to many, most likely all of my colleagues and business partners and give them their official invitation to the Wayne Foundation's Annual Ball. It is one week from tonight and I expect you both to be there."

"Yes, Mr. Wayne." Katie said again immediately.

"Ms. Hall?"

Shayera blinked. A ball? Really? "Yes, Mr. Wayne, I understand. We'll get right to it."

"Excellent. I suggest that the both of you meet up and meet with each guest or send their invitations out."

"Yes, Mr. Wayne." They two girls said at the same time.

The line disconnected. Not a second later, Shayera's personal line rang. She accepted the call but didn't have the chance to say a word.

"Okay missy, it has been days since that day at work where you checked out of life. What the hell is up with that? You said you were going to tell me, and because I trust you, I didn't push it. Now I am. It's only because I'm worried. So will you please tell me what's going on? And don't say you're fine. If that were true, we would've gone to the gym for boxing."

Shayera allowed a small smile to appear. Katie was right. She had promised her an explanation. But when would be the right time to tell your friend that you slept with your ex-lover when you were drunk?

"Katie… I don't know what to say. My life has just gotten even more complicated."

"Scar- Shayera, I'm your friend. I know your whole life story. Just as you know mine, so I'm not going anywhere."

Even though she knew Katie couldn't see her, Shayera nodded. All of a sudden, Shayera felt her throat close up. "I slept with him. On that night he came over."

The seconds ticked by in silence.

"Damn."

"I know, anyway, I feel terrible about it. I don't sleep around, but when it comes to John, it's not just desire. It's a need."

"Shayera, it's alright. I completely get it. But, what are you going to do? What does this mean for you two?"

"I'm not sure. I know that I can't be with him. I'll only hurt him again."

"Shay… you don't know that. This time, things could be different. There's no mission to be worried about. No fake identity, well a bad one anyway, just you and John. You don't even have to be a superhero anymore! You could just stay and be Scarlet Hall."

As Katie painted the image into Shayera's head, Katie's voice seemed to fade. What took its place was the sweet, sweet image of her and John. She'd still work with Bruce still, maybe, and she'd come home. Grabbing a few beers or some wine, which she began to enjoy recently, and the John would come home and the two would live in sweet marital bliss.

Suddenly, the picture cracked. She couldn't do it.

House life wasn't for her. She could hardly stand only having boxing as her only outlet. She had already begin to feel Life swallowing her whole. Insanity wasn't far off…

"Shayera?"

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she put a hand to her face and shut her eyes.

"Can we not talk about this? I'll meet you at Pete's Diner to make a game plan for this ball." She looked at her clock. "How about 10 minutes from now?"

Katie sighed. "Alright, fine." The line disconnected.

* * *

><p>At the diner, it was packed. It was around 7 and the families swarmed the booths and tables. Seeing Katie sitting at the bar with a seat beside her, Shayera began to walk in that direction. She was glad that her seat was between Katie and the wall, she couldn't stand sitting beside another person. Human contact had never been on her Top Ten List.<p>

"Hey." She said as she sat down.

Katie nodded and handed her a menu. "Hey."

The next few minutes were filled with the irritating sounds of babies crying, children screaming, and forks scraping across the plates. Finally, Katie sighed.

"Okay Scarlet, I'll go first."

Shayera turned her stool to face Katie. "I'm hurt that you didn't tell me. I know that we've only known each other for about six months, but we've grown so close. You know that whatever happens, I won't judge you. I'll always be here if you need to talk."

When Shayera opened her mouth to reply, Katie held her hand up and cut her off.

"No. I'm done. That's all I had to say. We have a job to do and I'd like to keep my job. Mr. Wayne doesn't like it when his work is late."

Shayera let out a breath and nodded.

The two worked for about an hour. Calls were made to caterers, guest lists checked and rechecked, and security guards were let known where their posts would be. A few words were exchanged between the friends. The fact saddened Shayera. Why was she always messing things up? As she picked up her last check list, a few names caught her eye.

"Approved press?"

Katie looked up from her own paperwork. She nodded. "There are always people who want to tear Mr. Wayne's image. Those at the Daily Planet, like Ms. Lane and Mr. Clark, just tell the news and life of the only remaining Wayne." She smirked. "I know for a fact that Mr. Clark does, I read his articles. Ms. Lane however," More chuckles. "Let's just say they were close for a while, veery close. So That's probably why she's on the list."

Shayera was a little shocked. Batman…with another woman…who wasn't Wonder Woman? Wow. She couldn't imagine it. A few minutes later, she reached the VIP guest list.

"The Justice League?" Shayera felt her stomach dropped. "As his assistant, I don't have to be there right?"

Katie gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm afraid you do. But don't worry girl. I'll be there with you."

* * *

><p>"Well." Katie put her last sheet of paper onto her pile of checked lists and stretched. "I'm done." She looked at Shayera's cone pile and nodded. "And you are too. Let's head on over to the office and drop these off to Mr. Wayne."<p>

She nodded and the two grabbed their own papers and went out to the parking lot. At the office, Mr. Wayne was there but not for long. By the time the two stepped out of the elevator, Bruce pushed past them and went down.

"Geez. What's his problem?"

Katie only shrugged and walked on to the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Diana and Kal<strong>

Her personal cell ringing saved her from answering her best friend. Unfortunately it was the one Bruce gave her. She looked at Kal apologetically. He only nodded. So Diana quickly stood up and stepped a little ways from him.

"Hello?"

"Diana!" His voice was filled with happiness and Diana couldn't help but smile herself. "Listen, there's a ball coming up and, well," He let out a nervous chuckle.

Diana's smile grew wider. "Mr. Wayne, are you…nervous?"

"No!" He immediately denied. "I just have a lot on my plate and I'm a little distracted." He cleared his throat and put on his 'Batman' voice. "."

Through her laughter, Diana hadn't noticed that Superman had stood from his spot and was standing behind her. "Wayne?"

Diana nearly dropped her phone. "I can explain!"

"Diana! Is the Kent!"

"So it is you! How could you not tell me?"

"Kal, I'm sorry."

He grabbed her phone. "Bruce, you better get your butt here now!"

In a spacious office in Gotham, Bruce sneered. "Who are you to tell me what to do?

"Now!" Superman's face had gone red.

Diana took the phone. "Bruce, he's right. You should come. Then, we'll be able to talk this out and cleared up."

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I'll be there in a little bit." He let out a small smile. "You never answered me by the way."

Diana smiled too. "I would love to be your date."

"Great. I'll see you soon, Princess."

The line disconnected and Diana was left in the room with a very upset Kryptonian.

* * *

><p>After they dropped off the papers, Shayera stopped Katie from getting into her car.<p>

"Listen, I…I've made a decision in the last few days and I need to tell you. Hell, you're the only one I want to tell."

"Well?"

"Come to my house. Now. Then I'll tell you. This isn't a 'Scarlet' thing."

"Alright. I'll be there."

At the little house, Shayera let loose her wings and grabbed a few beers. Handing Katie one, she began to tell her friend what she was now going to do.

"No matter where I go, he seems to be right around the corner. I can't get away from him. And after some thinking, I think I've found the perfect place to be."

"You're leaving?"

Shayera sighed. "I have to. If I continue to see him, the only thing that comes from it is pain. I can't take it anymore."

Katie took a long drink. "Well fuck, Shayera. Damn. This is completely unexpected. I don't want you to go. I'll miss you."

Nodding, Shayera reached out a hand and put it on Katie's now drooping shoulders. "I'll miss you too. But don't worry. I will be back. I just need to sort out my head. The place I'm wanting to go will be able to do just that."

"Where will you go?"

The question brought a quick flash of memories. Shayera shook herself out of them.

"Fate. The League worked with him before and hopefully he'll be able to help me."

"Alright, I give you my blessing to leave, just promise me two things."

"Anything."

Katie smirked. She held up one finger. "First, don't you dare forget me. Once you come back, I demand a drink and a boxing match."

Shayera laughed as Katie held up a second finger. "Finish the ball with me. Don't make me go stag by myself."

"I promise."

Katie nodded. "Ok good." She wiped at her eyes. "You bitch; you went and made me cry."

Shayera felt her own tears forming and hugged Katie. "The minute I'm back, I'll buy you all the drinks you want."

"You better."

The two laughed and drank many more beers.


	10. Chapter 10

"You…and him…this whole time?"

Batman, Diana, and Superman were all in her room as Superman forced himself to talk. Diana was sitting on her bed. Superman was in a chair by her little table. Batman was leaned against the wall beside her door with a smirk on his face.

Diana looked at him still feeling guilty. "I wanted to tell you but, I kept saying I would. It just didn't happen."

He looked at Batman. "What about you? Were you ever going to tell me?"

Batman remained leaning on the wall. "Why would I? This is between Diana and I. Not you, myself, and Diana. This is none of your business."

Superman only sighed in frustration. Completely forgetting that Diana was there, Superman got up from his seat and got right into Batman's personal space. "You are going to hurt her! I don't want her to be hurt, she doesn't deserve it. There can be nothing good from this. I'm warning you Bruce, stay away from her."

Batman moved away from the wall. His expression obviously showed he was pissed off. However, his voice was in check, barely. "I would never hurt her."

Diana saw Superman suck in a deep breath to respond so she quickly made her way in between the two men. "Enough!" Her voice was strong and held royal authority. "That is far enough. I thought you two were grown men, not boys. I made my own choice and I plan to stick with it."

Her hands were on each of the hero's chests, her eyes glared from one to the other. Slowly the two calmed and stepped away from each other. Batman spoke to Diana, but he left his eyes on Superman.

"Like I said, the ball is a week from today. If you'd like, you can stop by the mansion, Alfred will take you shopping if you want." He looked at her and cracked the slightest smile. "I'm sure he'd be ecstatic if you did." Now, he left his eyes on her. "We are all invited officially, Batman will not be attending. Coming as Wonder Woman confirms of the rumors between Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman, if you choose to, I could always make a new identity."

Diana smiled. "I'll go as Wonder Woman, that's who I am. I'll look in my own wardrobe first then if I don't find anything worthy enough; I'll run right to Alfred."

Batman let his smile grow less than an inch. Then, he took off his mask. He tilted her chin up with the tip of his finger. "Then I'll be the luckiest man alive. To have a Goddess on my arm for the night," His smile continued to grow. " I'll probably be murdered by all the men filled with envy." He kissed her softly. Even though their lips hardly touched, Diana felt her senses into overdrive.

Too soon, Batman out his mask back on and Bruce disappeared. "Tell the other Founding Members that the ball is Saturday night, 7 pm. Tell Flash 6, I don't want him to be late and make the League look bad." He hesitated, but only Diana saw. "Tell John to keep his cool. Anything that goes wrong doesn't only affect him. It affects the League and myself."

Superman nodded.

"I'll see you at the ball."

With one last look at Diana and swoosh of his cape, Batman left the room.

* * *

><p>One suitcase filled a few more to go. Also, one phone call had to be made. How else would she be able to go to Fate's? Shayera looked around in her emptying room. Over the last 6, almost 7 months, Shayera felt like a completely different person. No longer had she been Thanagarian Lieutenant Shayera Hol, no longer had she been Hawkgirl, here, she had been another mask.<p>

Maybe this was a bad idea, to come here and try to blend in. It wasn't who she was. Shayera was a fighter, she always had been. Domestic life wasn't for her. She didn't know what she wanted. She didn't know who she was. She had spent so much of her life either pretending to be someone or lying to everyone around her. Since childhood, she was drilled to lie. No hesitation, no tells. Lying was her first language, swinging a mace her first hobby.

Shayera sat down on her plain bed. Her fingers trailed across the smooth satin. The color was a deep green. It almost matched her eyes, but in her mind, she knew exactly why she chose this color. It was his color. The color matched with the black of his outfit, the emerald green of his ring's power. It was even his favorite color. It was the only thing that had color in her room. The walls were bare, the floor white carpet. It wasn't that she lacked creativity, it was just that…well, this wasn't home.

Would Fate be able to help her? Would he even help? She thought of Grundy, then Aquaman. Of course he would help her. All she needed to do was start the call to her destiny.

"Bruce, I need you to call Fate."

* * *

><p>He was surprised when he got the call. Surprise is something that isn't common with Bruce Wayne. The stock Market crashed? He already knew it would. The Joker would get caught by Batman while attempting to rob a bank? He wouldn't be surprised? Wayne Enterprises is once again one of the most successful companies? He made sure it would in memory of his parents.<p>

"Why do you need me to call Fate?"

He heard her soft sigh. "I want to leave. I think he's the only one who can help me find my way."

"Running away isn't the answer Shayera."

She growled, he smiled. "I'm not running away!"

Bruce sighed. "Fine, whatever you say. I assume you've talked with Ms. Reeves about this. I'll give him a call and let him know you're coming. I also assume that you're staying for the ball?"

"Of course." She said rather brashly. "I promised Katie I would."

"Well, Ms. Hall, I'll take this call as your resignation."

Shayera chuckled into the phone. She let her voice drop to a whisper. "Thank you Bruce. You've helped me in so many ways. I don't know how I'll ever be able to pay you back."

"Don't worry about it. Just let me know when you're coming back if you can." His voice took on a demanding tone. "Because you will be back. I'll make sure of it."

Before she could say anymore, he hung up and walked out of his study. He passed Alfred who muttered a "Master." with a slight bow and made his way to the grandfather clock when he Batcave doorway lay. While he walked, Bruce loosened his tie and quickly became the Dark Knight.

On the main monitor in the cave, Batman called Fate.

* * *

><p>The week passed slowly and too fast at the same time. Shayera still felt that work sucked the life out of her, but then again, when work was over, she'd go home and packed. Her week was almost over. Her life as Scarlet was coming to its end. She was sad, but it was coming anyway. She couldn't stay like this forever.<p>

Plans and last minute changes went on for the ball all week. The older guests fell ill or the rivalries between companies caused issues with the seating arrangements. Either way, constant changes had to be made. "It's like a wedding!" Katie remarked. It saddened her greatly whenever she realized that she would be leaving her friend behind, but she did promise that they would see each other again.

For Bruce, the week was just like any other before a big gala such as this one. People constantly made changes, but thankfully he had Katie and Shayera to deal with them all. His other concerns came from this particular Ball.

"Are you alright Bruce?"

He snapped out of his daze and looked to his lover. "Fi-"

"Don't say fine. We both know there's something on your mind. I know you Bruce, as much as you hate it, I do."

"It's my parents." He blurted out, surprising them both.

After her shock, her expression softened. "Oh Bruce." She left her spot where she was standing by the window and went over to him. She kicked off her shoes and sat on his lap. His arms went instantly around her, but he hesitated pulling her closer. She sighed and did it for him. One of her arms went around his shoulders and the other rested her hand on the back of his neck, her fingers caressing him. "Talk to me Bruce."

"I can't." He practically growled in his struggle to keep her out.

She kissed his forehead. "Yes you can, you infuriating man. I know everything about you, as you do me. We are soul mates Bruce. You can talk to me."

Maybe it was the sensations running down his spine from her sweet touch. Maybe it was her soft silken voice. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was no longer alone. It was something or everything that made his walls come down till there was nothing left.

"My parents were the ones who started this charity. It was a foundation for kids who were hospitalized. Some kids only went for checkups others were there permanently. They had the best technologies available for medical care. In other hospitals, that would mean that the care was expensive and that some families would be turned down. However, here, my father gave his own fortune to the hospital to help pay. But, even he had his own limits. So, the charity was created. The ball was a place where the rich could rub elbows and attempt to be the best looking one for giving the most money."

"After they died, the charity stopped. The hospital became a dump. When I came back, I made sure the hospital would never be closed and the charity would start again. I won't let my father's hard work go to waste and be forgotten."

"I miss them so much."

If Diana hadn't had her ear by his mouth, she would've never heard him. "I don't know what it's like to lose a parent, but I do know what it's like to miss them. But you're not alone."

He pushed her away and grasped one of her hands. He gave it a gentle kiss. "I know. I don't know or understand how I could be so lucky. I don't deserve you." He kissed her hand again and smiled with his lips on her hand. Bruce remembered fondly how his father had always done the same thing to his mother.

"Bruce, since coming to Man's World, I haven't found any other man who is as kind or strong as you are. They call you the Dark Knight in Gotham, but if they saw the Batman I did, they would all see that Batman is a kind soul who is dedicated to nothing but saving lives. You deserve anything and everything." She kissed his forehead again. "I'm the one who's lucky. I never thought I would ever get close with you."

A smile was present on both their faces. Feeling happier, Bruce changed the subject. "Have you found a dress for the ball? It's two days from now."

Diana laughed. "Actually, yes I did. Alfred helped me with finding some shoes to go along with it. The man is truly a gift."

Bruce laughed. "That he is. May I ask what color this dress is? I'd like to match."

"No, you can ask Alfred to recommend something for you."

"Fair enough."

As their laughter died, Bruce was captivated by his Princess's beauty. "I love you Diana."

"I love you Bruce."


	11. Chapter 11

"Finally, we get to parrrr-tay! Good thing Bats invited all of us. I thought he was serious about not inviting me to his next party."

John sighed. "Wally, you nearly destroyed the ballroom, frightened the older guests, and managed to flirt with every single girl in the room. The tabloids wrote that all the men of the League were heartbreakers because of you!"

"Well," Wally ran his hand through his free, red hair. "I have been known as a heartbreaker. Also devastatingly gorgeous, possibly sculpted from stone, aaaaaand," He paused for dramatic effect. "Amazing in bed."

Despite his mood, John laughed. "You are something else, you know that?"

Wally shrugged and leaned back in the sofa and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Only to have them pushed off by John. "I believe that 'something else' is amazing. That's what all the ladies call me and I have to live up to it."

It was the night of the ball and three members of the League decided to get ready at John's. After the three dressed and prepared to leave, J'onn noticed the color Wally had chosen. "Green?"

Wally quickly looked down, then back up at J'onn. "So?"

John scoffed.'So?' I'm the Green Lantern. Green. You're Flash, you're supposed to be wearing red."

He pointed at his face. "Look at my covered face. Red!"

"Look at your tie!"

"I'm in love!" Wally blurted.

In his surprise, John laughed. "Love? With who?"

Wally threw his hands up towards the sky. "The most beeeeeeeautiful girl in the world. Well, not girl. She's a woman. With bright green hair, the most gorgeous figure, amazing accent. She makes my heart beat faster. My heart. Can you believe that? The best part? She's Brazilian! That's so exotic."

"Kid, you are crazy. If you want her that bad, you're going to have to tell her."

J'onn nodded. "I agree. If you do not, you may lose your chance with her."

Wally groaned and slumped back into the couch. John looked at his watch nervously. If they didn't leave now, they'd be late. Oh well, the Kid needed help.

"I can't. Every time I see her, I actually freeze. The fastest man alive can't move. He can hardly breathe. I just want to throw off my mask and show her the real me. But she could never love a fool like me."

"How on earth do you know that?"

"I joke around. That's my thing. From what I hear, Fire doesn't joke, especially when she's on a mission. She won't be able to take me seriously because she won't believe me when I'm trying to be serious. It would be a disaster."

"Flash, she does like to joke around. I am sure your humor would be perfect for her." Wally smiled as J'onn said that.

"Thanks J'onn."

John clapped Wally's back. "Let's talk about this later. If we don't leave now, Bruce is going to kill you."

"Me? Why only me if we're both late?"

John laughed. "He sees us come late with you, the fastest man alive who can't get anywhere on time, he'll know it was your fault."

The two men laughed and the martian chuckled. Then, the trio made their way out the door. Both Flash and John had the thoughts of the ones they wanted to be with on their minds…

* * *

><p>"We look fucking hot. If I were a guy, I'd totally do us."<p>

Shayera scoffed and choked on her laughter. "What is wrong with you? Are you high?"

Katie put a false pout on her face and leaned towards Shayera. "Aw come one babe. I give you a compliment and all I get is a wild accusation?"

With her bare foot, she pushed Katie away. "It wasn't an accusation, just a question."

She left Shayera to finish putting her shoes on and continued to look at her image in the mirror. "Whatever. Sticks and stones babe sticks and stones." She turned back to Shayera. "Are you ready yet? Damn, you're slower than my grandmother, and she's dead!"

"Bite me. If you continue to rush me, I swear I'll go slower."

After she finished Shayera walked up to the mirror and pushed Katie out of the way. She looked herself over and found that she approved. Her dress was a cocktail dress. It was strapless and went down to her knees. The fabric was smooth and skin tight. It was all black. The only color was on her left side. It was a swirling design that started right under her armpits and went halfway down her side. The pattern swirled elegantly and was striking, mainly because of its color. Bright emerald green with a metallic effect.

"Well damn. You make me want to change and redo me. I look like shit next to you."

"Katie, you're fine. Besides, we don't have enough time. If you go and redo yourself, we'll be late."

Katie scoffed. "Like I care. The later we go, the longer time we have together." Her eyes started to tear up. "This is our last night together. I want to have fun."

"We will. I promise. We'll both drink and dance and make from of Old Man Wayne behind his back."

"And throw food at the old farts that fall sleep?" Katie asked wiping at her eye.

Shayera smiled and nodded. "And throw food at all the old farts, even if they're still awake."

"You really are the best friend I've ever had."

"Right back at you babe." Shayera took her best friend into her arms. "Alright, enough. We really need to go.

Katie sniffled. "It's not my fault you're the bitch who makes people cry."

The friends burst out laughing. "Since it's my last night, you know what you should do?"

She gave Shayera a skeptical look. "I hope it's not what I think you want."

Shayera nodded. "You bet it is." She held out her hand. "I've been dying to drive your Camaro."

"Uh uh. Hell to the goddamn no! You don't know how to drive!"

"So? I'll learn on the way!"

Katie put her hand over her eyes and with the other; she dropped the keys into Shayera's awaiting hand. "If I didn't see myself give you the keys, it's like it never happened."

"Oh, it happened alright. Hell yeah! Let's go!"

Barely giving Katie enough time to grab her purse, Shayera ran out the door and dove right in to the driver's seat. As Katie got in, Shayera noticed her mumbling something and that her eyes were closed.

"What are you saying?"

Katie kept her eyes closed. "I'm praying! I'm asking God to help you drive. I don't want to die now! I need sex still. Or at least a boyfriend!"

Shayera hit her playfully. "And you call me the bitch." She flipped her the bird and Katie only stuck her tongue out.

The next sounds were only that of the tires screaming as Shayera pressed as hard as she could on the gas.

* * *

><p>"Master Bruce? The Princess is ready."<p>

Bruce Wayne immediately stood and brushed some imaginary lint of his shoulder. Then he rolled his shoulders in anticipation. He felt nervous, jittery, and ready to pull his hair out and hide at the same time. Tonight would be so important. It would be the night that they would be public. No longer would they be a rumor. They would become an official couple.

The second he heard her delicate footsteps begin the journey down the grand staircase, Bruce felt his heart constrict and his breathing stop. He couldn't wait to see her. He had no idea what she would be wearing. Alfred had said nothing. He only chose a dark blue tie for him to wear. Bruce naturally assumed that she would be in a dark blue dress. And he was right. He also assumed that she would be breath taking. Once again, he was right.

The moment he laid his eyes on her, he felt like his jaw was going to drop. Thankfully, clenching his fists and digging the nails into his palm stopped that. His gaze started on her hair and traveled down her body.

Her raven black hair was pulled into a bun but not before being curled. Then her beautiful face. Not one bit of make-up was visible, just the way he liked it. Around her neck was a beautiful blue and white beaded necklace almost two inches thick. Attached to it was her dress. The fabric went from the necklace and covered her breast, leaving a line of skin visible in the middle of her chest. The fabric wrapped tightly against her stomach and waist, a pattern of silver beads was on her right hip. The dress loosened around her legs went all the way to the floor. The color was a beautiful dark blue, the exact shade of his tie.

"You look absolutely stunning."

Diana blushed and took the last few steps closer to him. "Alfred approved of the dress so I knew you would to."

He took his princess into his arms. "He is a man of great taste."

"Is the lady and master ready?"

Bruce gave Diana a quick kiss on her cheek and turned to Alfred. "Yes. Please bring the car around. We will be out in a moment."

The older man bow slightly and went off to complete his task.

"Diana," He moved her out of his arms and looked down to her. With one arm still on one of her shoulders, he took a small black box from his pocket with his free hand. "This was my mother's. My father gave it to her on their 10th anniversary. His mother gave it to him to make sure he passed it on. It has been in the Wayne family for 7 generations. My mother would tell me that one day I would find the girl who could make my heart stop and beat faster at the same time. And once I found that girl, to never let her go. Diana, I have found that girl and I never want to let you go. So please, I want you to have this."

He let go of her and opened the box. On the outside, he was calm, frozen. On the inside he was terrified. What if she rejected it?

Diana let out a soft gasp. "Oh, Bruce. It's beautiful."

He held out his hand, waiting for her to put out hers. When she did, he turned it so the inside of her wrist was up. He kissed there lightly and put the silver bracelet on. It had tiny sapphires and little diamonds on it. He turned her wrist over, jokingly looking it over. He smiled and he looked up at Diana. "Now we're ready."

* * *

><p>The red carpet was surrounded by members of multiple presses who didn't receive an invitation. Flashes from cameras nearly blind Shayera. They may have frightened her but she would never admit it. With Katie, Shayera was inside watching the guests arrive. Their limos would pull up, some valet would open their door, and they'd flash their million dollar smiles and wave at no one in particular. Then, she noticed a bubble making its way down towards the entrance. In a flash, she knew who it was.<p>

"Is that him?" Katie asked, pressing herself against the window. When the bubble landed, three men were visible. "Oh my God! It is! And Flash is with him, so is the Martian Manhunter!"

Shayera pushed Katie away. "Calm down. We need to make a plan. No matter what, we need to stay away from them. Understand?"

Katie pouted. "Oh come on! This is the first year Mr. Wayne has invited you guys. I am a huge fan. May I please meet them? I'll go without you and make sure they don't see you. Please?"

Her hands clapped together and were put under her chin. She tilted her head slightly to the left and looked at Shayera with great big puppy dog eyes. Shayera sighed. "Fine."

Katie smiled and jumped up. "Yay!" Then she looked back out the window. The three heroes were gone but now she saw a woman getting out of one of the biggest limos. "Oh my god. Is that Wonder Woman, getting out of Mr. Wayne's limo?"

Shayera too looked out the window and she smiled. "I believe that is." She couldn't help but laugh at Katie's expression. "Damn, this must be them going public."

"You knew?"

"Of course. I'm his assistant. I go into his office more than you."

Katie shook her head. "Unbelievable."

The girls laughed. "Shayera," Katie started. Before she continued, she waited for Shayera to turn to face her. "Thank you for being my friend. You could've chosen Molly, ew, or Stacy, bigger ew. But you chose me, the one who was hated. Haha the press was right. You are a crazy hawk."

"Katie, I'm going to miss you so much."

"Right back at you babe."


	12. Chapter 12

"Mr. Wayne! Over here! Are you taking this appearance as confirmation of the rumors involving you and Wonder Woman?"

"Wonder Woman! Are you in love with Bruce Wayne?"

"Are you two finally going public?"

"What about Superman? Does he know?"

"Is the bachelor finally settling down?"

"Do we hear wedding bells?"

"Is this the end of the Womanizing career of Bruce Wayne?"

Bruce chuckled lightly as he ignored the yells and pulled Diana closer against him. Their arms were linked and Diana felt the warmth of their closeness energize her heart. "My, my, you've caused quite the stir. Haven't you?"

"Why don't you answer some of their questions so they will stop?"

"Princess, they will never stop. As a Wayne, I have had to get used to the insistent pestering of the press. Thankfully, the only press actually allowed inside are friends."

It was true that Bruce had plenty experience in the limelight. But for Diana, she couldn't believe her eyes. The carpet never seemed to dirty, no matter how many feet went upon it. The entrance, as well as the whole block, seemed as if it were broad daylight. Gotham seemed…not as scary. As different people called out for her, Diana felt as though she would get whiplash from trying to attend to the cries of the people. She felt lost.

Diana looked to Bruce, he stood straight and proud. On his face, there was a smile easily plastered there through experience. In his eyes was a sense of stoic detachment. However, when he felt her gaze, he turned to face her. The transformation in his eyes and expression were immediate. His smile was now full blown and true. His eyes lit up and filled with the one thing she never thought that she would find on Man's World. Love.

"Can you handle this?" He asked playfully. "Being with the infamous womanizer? Hearing the whispers of long forgotten nights? Staying with me through all the droning of elderly men who have nothing to do but speak of the day when their company was the best?" He leaned his face closer to her ear. "Can you be with me at my worst?"

Diana had her answer, well answers. Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes. But the last question couldn't mean what she had been thinking of. What did he mean by 'his worst'? The first thing that popped into her mind was the horrible nights he came home from his patrols later than usual covered in blood. But as she lightly pushed him back to face him, she saw the tension in his body, the pain in his eyes. This was what he meant. His worst was when he had to pretend. The times where he had to put on his mask and rub elbows with the people who didn't even know him, but his parents. The times where he felt at his lowest and as if he were alone in the world.

With her free hand, she cupped his cheek. In that moment, it was as if they were back at their place, the mansion. The sounds of the press seemed to die away. "Bruce, I want it forever. For as long as you'll have me, I will be here."

Bruce shut his eyes and touched his forehead against Diana's. "I want you forever. As long as I'm breathing, as long as my heart remains beating."

With a smile and a heart that felt as though it had burst from her chest and was flying towards the sky, Diana kissed Bruce. That moment, the shouts came back full blast and the couple was nearly blinded as the press took endless shots of their passion filled kiss.

Eyes sparkling with humor, Bruce once again leaned into Diana. "I think we've spent enough time showing our love to the press. Even though we haven't gone in, I already have a feeling that this was the best part of the night."

"Oh Bruce, let's just go in and have some fun."

"Alright Princess, after you." He bowed mockingly and she only laughed and walked past him into the ballroom.

* * *

><p>"No…way."<p>

John chuckled as he saw Wally with his mouth wide open. "What's the matter Kid?"

When Wally said nothing but continued to stare, J'onn answered for him. "I believe our friend is shocked at the couple who have just come in."

Confused, John let his gaze follow Wally's. When he saw the couple, he had no shock. He had already known about Bruce and Diana. Why else would she always be in Gotham? "Hard to believe."

"Of course it is!" Wally seemingly snapped out of his shock. "That's … bat- Bruce! And Wondy! Oh! My heart! I feel so betrayed!"

J'onn was amused. "One cannot help with whom they fall in love with." His expression took a sad look. "It is a beautiful thing and one should never let it go." His sad look reached John. "No matter what happened between the two."

John felt his heart ache. Clearly that little speech was meant for him. He looked at Wally, the poor kid was still in shock and was watching Diana as she came towards the small group. Bruce was no longer with her.

As she joined their group, Wally hurled himself into her arms. "Oh Princess! How could you? My heart has officially broke."

Diana blushed and chuckled. "Oh Wal- Flash, we both know that it wouldn't have worked out between us. You have Fire to think about right?"

He chuckled. "You're right. And now you have rich boy Bruce Wayne to think about." Suddenly, he got a wicked gleam in his eye, out of the corner of John's eye, he saw J'onn crack a small smile. Intrigued, he watched as Wally slung his arm around Diana and pulled her close. "You know, I've always wondered why big shot Bruce Wayne built all these skyscrapers, the biggest ones in the city. Is he compensating Princess, you should know right?"

Her face went bright red, John's mouth fell open, Wally grinned and J'onn only looked at the other person who had just joined their little group. "Green Lantern, the Martian Manhunter, the Flash, how good it is to see you again."

All persons looked at Bruce Wayne. On the outside he had a little smile. Only Diana and J'onn knew that smile only hid the rage he had for Wally. John could only guess. Wally audibly gulped.

"Mr. Wayne! Hehe, you know I only kid, right? I love all your towers! They're like…so fancy."

Bruce only glared. That is, he glared until Diana linked their arms once again. Bruce looked at her and smiled. He nodded to the small group of his fellow heroes. "I regret to say that I must take my leave. The Princess demands it. Enjoy your night." He leaned threateningly towards Wally. The playboy voice had disappeared and was now replaced with the gruff, cold voice of the Bat. "But not too much. I'd hate it if something broke. I'd have to take care of the punishment in my own special way. Understand, _Wally_?"

"I understand Mr. Wayne." He zipped away so that he was now behind John. Gathering what little bravery he had left, he made eye contact with Diana as she began to walk away with Bruce. "Hey Wondy, save me a dance, will ya?" Then, to Bruce's annoyance, he winked.

"Of course Flash, I'll save you a dance!"

When the couple was out of ear shot, Wally let out a huge breath. "Guys, I really thought that he was going to skin me alive."

J'onn chuckled. "Bruce would not have done that. He knows that he could at the tower without creating a scene."

He chuckled lightly. "He can't touch this." He slapped his chest with closed fists. "Whoa, who's that chick?" The other two men followed his gaze.

There, at the other side of the grand ball room stood two women. One was clearly more energetic than the other. She wore a bright red dress that had black streaks on both of her sides. The other one wore a black dress with green streaks on one of her sides.

Wally straightened his jacket. "I think I'm going to go say hi. Wish me luck."

J'onn watched Wally bemused. John, however, felt his heart constrict. He was pretty sure the two women had looked familiar. He reached out an arm to stop Wally but was too late. The kid had already zipped across the room.

"Is there something wrong John?"

"No. Nothing." John then left his friend in confusion as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Katie, how many old people have to be here? I mean really, can't they just send in checks?"<p>

Katie laughed as she led Shayera to the drinks. "Obviously, you've never been to one of these. I've already told you. The old farts here are here for one purpose and one purpose only. Which is to show who here has the most cash. They don't care about the children who benefit from this. They just want to look the best. Thankfully, there are people here like Mr. Wayne who really does this for the children."

"He is a decent guy, isn't he?"

Katie looked at her friend as she noticed the sad tone. "He is. Are you alright Sh- Scarlet?"

Shayera took a glass of champagne and gulped half of it down. "I'm fine. Just a little down."

Katie frowned and was going to say something but was interrupted as she saw Shayera stiffen. "What's wrong?" Katie asked, concerned.

"There's someone coming here, and I want you to talk to him while I get away."

"Why?"

"It's Flash. He can't know I'm here. If he knows, then John knows and this will become a disaster."

"Scarlet!" Katie hissed as she tried to grab her fleeing friend's hand. But the ex-hero was too fast. Wally zipped right up to her and grinned.

"Scarlet? Is that your favorite color? Because if it is, I'm the guy for you."

"Uh… actually I was trying to get my friend. Who, unfortunately decided to leave my side."

Wally's grin got even bigger. "Perfect! I mean, that was rude of her, but maybe we can use this time to get to know one another?"

Katie smiled. This guy was pretty funny. Playful too. "I already know who you are. The Scarlet Speedster. The fastest man alive. Hero of Central City. And one of the founding members of the Justice League."

Quite dramatically, Wally put his right hand over his heart. "I'm flattered! That was incredible. I've never met a chick who could say all of that without fainting or throwing themselves all over me."

Katie scoffed. "All good things must come to an end right?"

"Heh, right. Look, can I get you a drink? Since we are right next to them and all."

"Look, kid, you're sweet but I hate to break it to you, I don't roll that way." Grinning at his shocked expression, Katie leaned forward and patted his cheek. "Have a nice night while I go find my friend. It was nice meeting you."

Hips swaying left and right, Katie made sure Flash had a great view. She smiled to herself as she felt fantastic. That had to be the funniest thing she would ever do to anyone. She grinned as she thought what Shayera's reaction would be.

Then her steps faltered as she remembered her friend was leaving her tonight.

Then her heart clenched in pain and she bit her lip.

This was her last chance to tell her friend that she had done the stupidest thing ever since she was in college. She fell in love.

* * *

><p>"Enjoying the evening so far, Ms. Hall?"<p>

Shayera sighed and moved away from the wall she had been leaning on. She didn't make eye contact with him yet. "I've been here for an hour already and I still don't see the point. I lost Katie a while back; it's almost as if she was avoiding me."

Bruce smirked all knowingly. He had known Katie for years. Due to his high intelligence and paranoia, he also knew everything about her. Including her sexual orientation and past relationships. People might call that creepy to some level, probably the highest, but to Batman it was being cautious.

"Have you told her you're leaving tonight?"

"Yes, she knows."

"She's going to miss you."

"I know."

He's going to notice you sooner or later. You can't avoid him forever."

"It looks like he's doing just fine."

For a nanosecond, Bruce was confused. Not letting it show, he followed Shayera's gaze. There, John seemed to be looking for someone but he seemed unable to escape the woman that was talking to him. Bruce knew who she was. Soon, the world would to. The female in question was Mari McCabe. She was new to the hero scene, but Bruce had seen her in action. The woman could fight.

"Jealous?" He asked with a smirk.

Shayera snorted. "Of course not. It's for the best anyway." She grabbed her second drink of the night from a waiter who had drinks on a silver platter and sipped. "Maybe he'll forget about me."

"You know he won't."

"I know."

The pair stood in silence as they watched John as he struggled to free himself from the girl. When he did, Shayera took that as her sign to mingle once again to ensure she never found herself near him. "I doubt you'll let me leave without seeing you but just in case, I want to thank you. Thank Alfred for me too, he is so kind. I'm not sure if I'll be back." At his slight glare. She gave him a fake smile. "I mean, when I'll be back. If you want, I'll keep in touch. Just contact me through Fate." Shayera walked away and dove into the sea of elbow rubbing and fake laughter.

After she left, Bruce soon felt a hand on his shoulder. He smiled as he took that hand and gave it a kiss. "Princess." He said in greeting.

"Mr. Wayne."

He scoffed. "Please, Mr. Wayne is my father."

"Amusing." She sighed. "How is she?"

"I thought you hated her."

"Doesn't mean I cannot be curious."

"She's fine. She is going to leave soon."

"Bruce, maybe…maybe you should tell John."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," She stepped closer to him and wrapped herself around him. "If anything happened between us and you simply disappeared, I would go mad thinking and wondering what had happened to you. I probably would search the whole world multiple times just for the chance to hear about you or even see you."

He pushed her away and covered her hands within his own. Then brought their hands to his broad chest. "Princess, you never have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere, ever."

"I know Bruce. But our situation is different. He needs to know."

Bruce sighed and looked into the eyes of his other half. _'My better half.'_ He thought to himself. "Alright. I'll tell him. You are absolutely right. He deserves to know."

He kissed her hand once again before letting them go. "I'll go and tell him. But after that, this night belongs to you and me, that's it. Agreed?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Alright. Now go."


End file.
